New Bleach: Shun Shun Rikka Arc
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Final Arc: Orihime and the others may have grown accustom to their powers, but now they'll really be put to the test. They face a new and possibly dangerous enemy where they will also learn the origin of Orihime's powers
1. Shun Shun Raikko

Karakura Town, the home of not one, not two, not three, but four substitute soul reapers: Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Yasutora Chad Sado, and Orihime Inoue. Orihime, Chad, and Karin became substitute soul reapers when they faced Orihime's late older sister and they soon after they faced a second rebellion of zanpakuto. Now, they will soon face a new enemy.

"Orihime." Orihime was waking up and she was in her inner world, a field of flowers that went on forever. She was faced wither zanpakuto: Hogohana.

"Hogohana? Is there something wrong?" Orihime said.

"Can't you feel it?" Hogohana said.

"Feel what?" Orihime said. Hogohana was sensing something familiar yet unknowing at the same time.

"I think you're about to find out." Hogohan said.

"What?" Orihime questioned, but she didn't get her answer as she heard her alarm clock going off. She woke up in her bed as if she was dreaming. "That was weird. I wonder what Hogohana was trying to tell me. Oh! I'll be late." Orihime got out of bed and got herself ready with her running out of the apartment. "I better hurry." She was running so fast that she nearly ran into a young lady with a lavender sun dress with long black hair and a floppy hat. "Sorry."

"It's alright." The lady said as she let Orihime passed by. She seemed to have taken an interest in Orihime.

…

The Soul Society

It has been a normal day in the Soul Society. In the Department of Research and Development, all of them were at work as usual.

"Akon!" Akon heard Rin Tsubokura and he looked like he was freaking out about something as he was holding some papaer.

"Rin? What's the matter?" Akon said.

"Look at these readings we just received. It's spiritual pressure that was detected in the World of the Living in Karakura Town." Rin said as he handed over the paper. Akon looked it over and he was surprised himself. "What? This shouldn't be possible." Akon hurried over to Mayuri to tell him of the readings. "Captain! Captain!"

"Silence your voice." Mayuri said as he and Nemu came out. "What's so important that you're screaming for me?"

"You need to look at this." Akon said as he handed over the paper. Mayuri looked it over and it seemed to interest him.

"What? How can this be?" Mayuri said. "These readings are saying there's human spiritual pressure detected, but there is something else mixed in with it. It's something that's unknown to us?"

…

World of the Living

On the outskirts of the city, someone in particular was approaching Karakura Town. He looked to be nearly twenty with shaggy blonde hair. He wore a red jacket with a blue shirt and was wearing khaki pants.

"I can sense it. I can sense that she is close by. It's time she brings out the full potential of her power."

…

Karakura High

Ichigo with Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki were waiting for Orihime to show up at the school. Ichigo and all his friends have recently become graduates. Orihime thought it was all a good idea to have one last get-together before they all go their separate ways in life.

"I'm here!" Orihime called out as she raced through the gates.

"There you are." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around her. Ever since Orihime defeated her own sister, she and Ichigo began dating.

"Orihime!" Keigo called out as he was about to greet her, but seemed too excited about it as Ichigo kicked him back and Tatsuki knocked him in the head. "Come on." He moaned as he collapsed.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Orihime said.

"It's fine. We weren't waiting that long." Tatsuki said.

"This sounded like a great idea, Orihime." Mizurio said. "It does sound nice to have one more day all together before we all go to college."

"Sure is." Tatsuki said as she turned to the school. "We all have so many fond memories of this school."

"Yeah, but it's time we move on." Ichigo said as he scratched his head. "Between my soul reaper responsibilities and trying to keep my job with Unagiya, I'm not even sure how I can handle college."

"Figures a punk-like person like you couldn't." Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo said as he was already getting irritated.

"Please don't fight." Orihime said.

"She's right. This is the time we should be reminiscing." Chad said.

"Knowing Ichigo, all his fond memories are involved with fighting." Tatsuki said.

"Cut it out. Quit making fun of me." Ichigo said.

"Well, Orihime is there any place you like to go? This was your idea." Uryu asked.

"Let me think." Orihime said as she tried to think of all the fun days they can do.

"There's only one place she's going and that's with me." They all looked up to the tree and saw the strange person and not one of them knew who he was.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"I don't think I've ever seen him before." Keigo said.

"My name is Masuru Konocha. I have come here for you, Orihime Inoue."

"Me?" Orihime said.

"Looks like you got some competition, Ichigo." Keigo said. "I'm guessing he's one of Orihime's many admirers."

"I thought I was done with morons like that." Ichigo said as he was already annoyed.

"You misunderstand. I'm not here to take Orihime for my own personal reasons." Masuru said. "I am here under orders. If I were insignificant mortals like you, I would be running for your existence." Masuru was no ordinary person and they could tell as he was unleashing an extreme amount of spiritual pressure. It was too strong for it to belong to an ordinary human.

"What's this?" Chad said.

"He's giving off so much spiritual pressure." Uryu said. "How could he have been concealing all of it?"

"Tatsuki, you and the boys better get out of here for your own safety." Orihime said, but she looked over and saw all three of them drop to the ground. "Tatsuki, what's wrong?"

"This energy he's giving off. It feels so heavy that I can't really move my legs." Tatsuki said.

"I can't move at all." Keigo said.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"His spiritual pressure must be too much for them. We have to get him to stop." Uryu said as he revealed his Heilig Bogen and fired an arrow, but Masuru jumped out of the way and landed on the ground as he let up on his spiritual pressure.

"Interesting. Normally, that much spirit energy would have caused normal humans to pass out from all that pressure." Masuru said. "You people aren't normal humans."

"You can say that again, but you aren't an ordinary human either." All of them looked up to the sky and saw Karin in her soul reaper form.

"A soul reaper?" Masuru questioned.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki. I'm one of the substitute soul reapers of this place." Karin said. "Ichigo is also my older brother."

"Is that one of these fools?" Masuru said as he looked over to the others.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

"I felt a strong spiritual pressure and it didn't feel like a hollow." Karin said. "I came as soon as I picked up on it and try to see what was going on. So who is this guy?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Masuru said. "My business is with Orihime Inoue."

"What do you want from me? I don't even know who you are?" Orihime said.

"No problem." Karin said as she pulled out her two zanpakuto. "This is no normal guy. We'll take him down and hold him for questioning."

"Karin, hold on. We can't just attack him. We don't know anything about him." Uryu said.

"If you're worried that I'll hurt a human, don't be. I'll try to avoid a lethal hit." Karin said as she dived right down to him. She swung both of her swords, but something blocked the attack. It looked like just like Orihime's shield, but it was a different color. "Orihime, what gives? Why did you protect him?"

"Yeah. Karin had the guy." Keigo said, but Orihime looked surprised as all of them.

"I didn't do that. I'm not even in my soul reaper form." Orihime said.

"But that looks like your shield." Ichigo said.

"Wait a moment." Uryu said. "It looked like Orihime's powers, but from how they originally were. It's also the wrong color."

"Wait, that's right." Ichigo said. "When Orihime uses her powers, it's an orange color. That was a light green color. Where did it come from?"

"That shield didn't come from her." Masuru said as he held out his left arm and something slipped out of his sleeve and it was a surprise to all of them. A bracelet slipped out and it had a charm on it that looked like Orihime's hairpins. The shield dispersed and formed a second one on Masuru's bracelet. "It was mine. This is the Shun Shun Raikko." While this mysterious attack was going on, the woman Orihime nearly ran into earlier appeared and stayed out of sight. Who are these people and how does one have the same powers as Orihime?

…

A Dark Room

Inside a dark room with little light in an unknown area and the only sound was that of someone coughing and it sounded bad. Someone was walking up to that person.

"How are you feeling, Zenou?"

"I'm fine?" This mysterious Zenou coughed out. "Am I really going to get better?"

"Yes. Soon, Orihime Inoue will become a part of us."

To Be Continued…


	2. Foes with Familiar Abilities

The strange man known as Masuru has appeared and his ability is the same as Orihime's. No one knew how he was able to acquire such abilities, but they knew they can't let him escape.

"I don't get it. How can he have my powers?" Orihime said.

"I don't know, but we're going to get some answers." Karin said as she held up her twin zanpakuto. 'Should I bring out my shikai?' She thought. 'No. Let's see what this guy can do. After all, he has the abilities as Orihime. That must mean that despite what he can do, he's still human.'

"Stand aside. My business is with Orihime. Inferiors such as yourself shouldn't get involved." Masuru said.

"I don't know who you are, but whoever you are is about to get thrashed." Karin said and she went to attack.

"Karin, wait!" Ichigo said, but she wouldn't listen as she was preparing to strike.

"You just don't listen, do you?" Masuru said. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" He formed his shield and blocked her attack. He also pushed his shield ahead and slammed it right into her and knocked her to the ground. "For a soul reaper, you're pretty pathetic."

"Damn you. No one does that to her." Ichigo said as he went to join in the fight as he pulled out his soul reaper pass. Chad reached for his own as he was about to help.

"You're all fools." Masuru said as he held out his arm. "Santen…."

"Nice try, but you're shield won't work. We know its powers too well." Ichigo said as he and Chad dived down both sides.

"….Zanshun, I reject!" Masuru said. They thought he was going to defend, but he attacked instead. Three green rays shot out of his bracelet. Ichigo and Chad tried to avoid them, but they ended up getting slashed against their sides.

"Ichigo! Chad!" Orihime called out.

"Are you two okay?" Keigo asked, but they both grieved in pain. They're wounds felt like burns and their flesh was torn right off.

"I'll put an end to both of you." Masuru said.

"You'll be doing no such thing." Uryu said as he fired some of his arrows, but Masuru blocked them all with his shield.

"Are arrows all you got?" Masuru questioned.

"Assist, Hogohana!" He turned around and saw Orihime dressed as a soul reaper and unleashed her pinwheel-like zanpakuto that looked like one of her hairpins.

'What?! She's wearing a kimono like a soul reaper? Is she one of them?' Masuru wondered. Orihime swung her sword. Ever since she gained the powers of a soul reaper and won the battles she's been in up until now, she's become more confident in herself and her fighting abilities so that she can fight instead of just watching. She swung her weapon, but he blocked it with her shield.

"Just what do you want exactly? How do you have the power of the Shun Shun Rikka?" Orihime said.

"For me, it's called the Shun Shun Raikko. As I told you earlier, what I came here for was you." Masuru said. He dispersed his shield and struck Orihime right in the gut. Then, he whacked her on the head and knocked her out. He grabbed her before she collapsed and placed her over him.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Tatsuki said and was going to help her, but Keigo stopped her. "Keigo, let me go."

"No way, Tatsuki. Are you insane? That guy is dangerous." Keigo said.

"Ichigo! Orihime needs help" Karin said as she got back up. Ichigo was able to stand, but he could barely move with his injury. The same went for Chad.

"He isn't taking her anywhere." Uryu said as he fired another round of arrows, but they were blocked by a purple circle. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Is that you, Misha?" Masuru asked and the mysterious girl from before showed herself. The purple circle split into two Shun Shun Rikka and reentered a necklace she wore under her dress with the same flowers.

"I'm sorry I didn't show earlier." Misha said as she tried to hide herself.

"You need to get over your shyness. Let's go." Masuru said.

"Hold on. Let go of Orihime. You're not taking her." Ichigo said as he tried to stand and fight.

"You can't stop us. Santen Zanchun!" Masuru fired off his three attacks.

"Get down." Uryu said as he managed to move Ichigo out of the way with the others avoiding them and the two of them made a run for it.

"What did you do that for?" Ichigo said as he shoved Uryu off. "You should have stopped them from getting away with Orihime."

"If I didn't do that, you would have been sliced up." Uryu said. "Keep in mind that these people have the same power as Orihime, but they might hold more power when they attack. Before Orihime became a substitute soul reaper, she could never bring herself to actually harm someone, but that's not the case with these people."

"He's right, but now we've got to do something." Chad said.

"Starting with you two." Karin said as she gestured to their wounds. "Those look serious. We need to find something to treat them."

"Only Orihime can do that with her abilities." Ichigo said. "We got to go after them. We need to get her back."

"At least we still have her body." Keigo said as he stood over Orihime's soulless body.

"I be careful with what I do to that if I were you." Mizurio warned.

"Tatsuki, you take Orihime's body to Urahara Shop and tell Kisuke what's going on." Ichigo said. "We'll go after the guys that just swiped Orihime."

"I got it. I would insist I go with you, but you'll probably end up ditching me to keep me out of trouble." Tatsuki said. "Just make sure you bring her back or else."

"We better get moving." Uryu said and all of them were in agreement, but they're dealing with an enemy they don't know anything about.

…

Orihime

Orihime was starting to wake up after she got knocked out. She looked to see she was in an abandon warehouse. She looked around and didn't know where she was.

"You finally woke up." She looked to the side and saw Masuru with Misha. She jumped back and reached for her zanpakuto, but saw no sign of it.

"Looking for this?" She looked behind herself and saw two other figures. Both of them were men. One had dark skin hair with muscles, bald head, sports top, and black short and he was wearing earrings like Orihime's hairpins. The other had brown hair. He wore a sky blue shirt with a white lab coat, khaki pants, and had the same flowers on his glasses. He was also the one holding her zanpakuto.

"I never would have thought the power of a shun shun rikka would be placed in an actual zanpakuto. It's quite impressive."

"Don't be amazed, Rinnosuke. She's impure now."

"Relax, Omai, you giant muscle head." Rinnosuke said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm just taking an interest in this."

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Orihime wondered.

"There is no need for you to be concerned." She looked into the shadows and saw two more figures One was a man who was twice her age. He had black hair with a purple cape that had a black feathered collar. He also wore black dress pants with a black blazer with his Shun Shun Raikko as rings on his left hand. The other was Zenou. He had dull brown short hair with a black sleeveless shirt and black pants that had grey on the sides and black boots. He also had pale skin with dark circles around his eyes.

"Who are you people?" Orihime said. She looked around at Zenou and didn't see anything on him. 'That one doesn't seem to hold the Shun Sun Rikka, but the others do.' She thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Riesin. I'm the one who is in command. This one is Zenou. We're like you, Orihime Inoue, but I didn't expect you to be a soul reaper too. That causes great problems for us."

"In that case, I think I'll be going." Orihime said as she used the flash step and grabbed her zanpakuto and shoved Rinnosuke off. Orihime smashed through a window and saw she was in a factory district.

"Get her!" Riesin ordered as Masuru and Omai jumped through the windows and went after her.

"Santen Zanshun, I reject!" Masuru launched three green attacks at once, but Orihime used the flash step to avoid each one.

"Where are you going?" Omai said as he tried to grab her, but Orihime jumped back. Omai reached for his earrings. "Goten Zanshun!" Omai unleashed five attacks at once as five of his petals flew in a red aura. Orihime tried to deflect each one, but they each had some power behind them as she was being pushed back and was placed against a wall.

'This isn't easy. Each one of them can use their powers with different amount than what I've done.' Orihime said. She looked up and saw Riesin land on some pipes above them.

"Don't kill her. She should at least know what he's suppose to be." Riesin said.

"Got it." Masuru said as he commanded his powers and sliced up the wall behind her and caused the pieces to fall on her and had her pinned down.

"Good." Zenou said as he came out with the others. Misha was the only one that stayed back and she seemed scared. "She can't escape."

"Be patient, Zenou. This must be all new to her. It seems like she hasn't met her own kind before." Riesin said. "Let's give her a moment and explain all this." He didn't get the chance to as he heard something flying at him and moved his head as an arrow flew by. "Who might you be?" They all looked on another building and saw Uryu came to the rescue

"Just a guy who can't ignore a fair maiden in need of assistance." Uryu said. A flying arrow coming to save his comrade, but the villains hold abilities that are much like her own.

To Be Continued….


	3. Roiyariti

"Uryu!" Orihime said. When Orihime was taken away, Uryu managed to find her and come to her rescue. She was going to join him, but Masuru placed his foot down on her from going anywhere.

"If I were you, I get away from her." Uryu said as he was about to launch another bow at him.

"Rinnosuke, Omai, get rid of him." Riesin said. The two of them jumped up and went on both sides of Uryu. Omai went to attack him directly as he slammed his fist down, but Uryu jumped out of the way as his fist left some cracks in the roof.

"Omai, you are such a muscle head." Rinnosuke said. "This one is obviously someone we shouldn't take lightly."

"And how do you suppose we handle him?" Omai said.

"Add some little brain to when you attack." Rinnosuke said.

"I take it you are just the man for the job." Uryu said.

"Perhaps, but we won't know until we actually fight." Rinnosuke said. "Let's see what you can really do before I erase your existence."

….

Ichigo

Ichigo was in his soul reaper form and moved from one building to another as he tried to find Orihime. He looked ahead and saw Karin and Chad and the three of them regrouped.

"Did you two had any luck?" Ichigo said.

"No." Chad said.

"Maybe Uryu had better luck." Karin suggested.

"I hope so. We have to keep searching." Ichigo said as he was about to keep going, but he picked up on some spiritual pressure. "This way!" He led the way and the other two followed.

…

Uryu

Uryu was flying backwards as he unleashed so many arrows, but Rinnosuke jumped up to intercept the attack.

"Shiten Kesshun." Rinnosuke said. Rinnosuke formed a blue square from his powers and blocked each of the arrows. Omai jumped up from behind Rinnosuke to attack.

"Gotei Zanshun!" Omai said and unleashed five attacks at once. Uryu used Hirenkyaku to avoid each of them.

'Their powers are similar to Orihime's, but they're also different. Who are they?' Uryu analyzed and went behind a water tower. "Where are you going?" Omai went after him and reached the tower, but he was already gone. Uryu was heading for Orihime with her right behind Rinnosuke.

"Oh please don't hurt little old me." Rinnosuke taunted. Uryu was about to fire again, but Rinnosuke acted faster. "Koten Zanshun!" Rinnosuke shot the single attack, but Uryu used Hirenkyaku to avoid it as well and aimed from above.

"I've got you!" Uryu claimed.

"Uryu, watch out!" Orihime called out, but he ended up getting socked on his right jaw by Omai. He bounced against the ground and landed near Misha.

'I let my guard down. That was my mistake.' Uryu thought as he spat out some blood.

"Misha, strike!" Riesin said, but Misha wasn't even moving. Uryu got back up and moved back. "Why didn't you attack?"

"I'm sorry." Misha said as she clutched her hat and acted scared. "I'm sorry, but you know my powers don't have any offense to them."

"What good is she?" Omai said.

"Enough of this." Masuru said. "Lord Risesin, this woman is simply impure. Allow me to destroy her."

"I don't think so." He looked behind him and saw Ichigo was about to strike at him, but Masuru jumped out of the way of his attack.

"Fight Fiercely, Yasei Senshi!" Omai saw Chad coming at him with his zanpakuto as a mace and slammed it against him as Omai was sent flying to the ground.

"Keep balance of good and bad, Ikari to Yasashi!" Karin unleashed her black and white swords and swung them at Rinnosuke, but he jumped out of the way. Ichigo helped Orihime up with all of them regrouping.

"More peasants." Zenous said.

"Its fine, Zenou. They're just soul reapers." Riesin said.

"Uryu, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be fine." Uryu said. "We have to be careful. All of them possess the same ability as Orihime, but they're in different formations. The one standing at the top like that I presume is the leader." Omai was still down and Misha was going over cautiously to help him.

"Omai, I'll help you." Misha said as she was about to use her powers, but he sat up.

"I can do it myself." Omai said. "Koten Kisshun." He used his remaining shun shun raikko and was able to heal the whole Chad placed in his gut with him able to sit up again. "If you're not going to fight, get out of the way!" He shoved her against the wall and she knocked her head. Karin saw that and didn't like it.

"You brute! Isn't she on your side?" Karin said.

"Mind your own business. Can we erase all these fools already?" Omai said.

"You're not getting the chance." They all heard someone else's voice.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" A stretchable sword and a blue flash came at the enemy, but Rinnosuke used his shield and blocked both of the attacks. Renji and Rukia appeared in front of the groups.

"Renji! Rukia!" Orihime said with joy.

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo said.

"The Department of Research and Development picked up strange spiritual pressure. It was the likes of which that was never detected before." Rukia said. "It was similar to a human's, but different at the same time."

"So we were sent to investigate. I take it these people are the source of it." Renji said.

"Yeah. They were after Orihime." Chad said.

"They all have the same abilities as Orihime does." Uryu said.

"This is starting to become a nuisance." Riesin said. "If all of you are so tough, let's see how you handle an attack for each of you. Dokuten Zanshun, I reject!" All of his shun shun raikko shot out from his wing and shot out in a black aura, but all of them dived out of the way and caused a great impact and all of them narrowly avoided it.

"I've got this. Dairekuto!" Chad shot out energy from his mace and caused all of them to scatter out. Orihime had Zenou in her sights.

'Now's my chance! I've got to stop them.' Orihime thought as she went to attack him, but Zenou started coughing and blood coughed out. When Orihime saw that, she stopped her attack and saw he was in misery.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Rukia said. Zenou saw her and pushed her back and he jumped up so he was squatting next to Riesin. Rukia raced over to Orihime's side. "Why did you hesitate to attack?"

"That boy….he seems ill." Orihime said. Orihime might be more confident in her fighting abilities, but she can't bring herself to fight someone who can't fight back.

"This is becoming a nuisance. I think it's time we go." Riesin said as all of them regrouped.

"Hang on. Who the hell are you people and what do you want with Orihime?" Ichigo said. "Also, how do you have the same powers as her?"

"Very well. I'll tell you." Riesin said. "We are known as the Roiyariti. Our powers are known as the Shun Shun Rikka, for females, and Shun Shun Raikko, for males. If you are wondering where they come from, it is said that they come from the Hera, the Goddess of Marriage."

"An actual god?!" Uryu said.

"Yes. It is said that Hera was envious of those who were lovers to her husband, Zeus." Riesin said. "Hera resented them, but what others don't know is that she wanted to destroy their possessions and everything they've ever created. So she spread her power through the land when the earth was forming life and formed the Shun Shun Rikka and Raikko. That's why we hold the ability to reject all limitations, even the ones the gods themselves set. It is like WE are gods."

"I knew my original powers were powerful, but I never would have thought that an actual god is where they came from." Orihime said.

"Each of our abilities are divided up in three ways. We have offense, defense, and what you might consider healing." Riesin said. "Each of the six flowers perform one ability. However, each one is different based on the person's characteristics. Though, there is few of us who can have all six flowers perform all the abilities like my son, Zenou."

"Your son?" Orihime said. Zenou zipped down his top and showed the flower as a tattoo covering his chest.

"The power is embedded in his body!" Uryu said.

"But it seems it has a price. Your son is sick." Orihime said.

"Actually, Zenou was born ill. It is the power of the Shun Shun Raikko that keeps him alive today." Riesin said. "I was hoping you would join us Orihime, but I'm afraid you can't. You're impure. Your powers are combined with a soul reaper and soul reapers, as well as all other beings, are insignificant peasants to us."

"Then I would never join I you. I never see anyone like that." Orihime said.

"So be it." Riesin said as he used his rings and opened up a dimensional rift behind him. "Soon, all of you shall bow to us."

"Wait!" Orihime said, but they went through the rift and vanished. All of them were amazed, frighten, and frustrated with what these people are like.

"Look at the bright side. We still got one of them." Karin said as she walked over to Misha who was still unconscious. Orihime was taking this harder than the rest. This is the first time she's ever met anyone with powers like her and she couldn't believe they want to control others.

"Never. We'll never bow to you." Orihime said.

To Be Continued….


	4. Shyness in a Flower

After meeting the Roiyariti, Misha was left behind after they retreated. Orihime and the others brought her to Kisuke's place. All of them gathered around the table and just informed Kisuke and Yoruichi about the situation.

"The Roiyariti? I've never heard of them." Yoruichi said.

"It is impressive that people with powers just like Orihime's has appeared." Kisuke said. "Even I never knew of the existence of powers like that until Orihime first awakened her powers."

"Apparently, they all think they're so high and mighty and this Riesin guy is the leader." Ichigo said. "They tried to get Orihime to join them, but they refused her as soon they found out Orihime has powers of a soul reaper."

"They seem to think all of us as inferior beings." Rukia said. "From what he said, it sounds like he's going to try to control us so that we serve under him, but we can't be too sure about his goals."

"Luckily, we've got something that we can get direct answers." Renji said. All of them looked down the table to Misha, but she had a nervous look on her face.

"Shouldn't we keep her restricted or something?" Chad said.

"She doesn't seem like she wants to fight." Uryu said.

"Misha is your name, right? You must tell us what Riesin has planned." Rukia said, but Misha wouldn't say a thing. Renji slammed his hand on the table and it scared her.

"Look, you better tell us what we need to know." Renji said.

"Good cop, bad cop. Does that really work?" Kisuke wondered.

"Tell us everything!" Ichigo demanded, but Misha wasn't responding and seemed even worse than how she was. Karin walked up to both of them and smacked them both in the head. "What was that for?"

"Because you're both being stupid. The girl is obviously nervous and scared." Karin said. "When we confronted the group, she didn't seem like she wanted to fight. It also seems like those guy don't treat her very nicely."

"I overheard a couple of them say that she's really shy." Orihime said. "I think we just need to be patient for her to actually speak."

"But time is something we might not have." Renji said. "We're dealing with an enemy we know nothing about and they could strike at any moment. When dealing with a powerful enemy, you need to know much about them as you can and take them out soon before some serious damage can be done."

"Listen, we're pretty much at a dead end until we can get this girl to talk." Kisuke said. "All of you should probably head home."

"All of you should be careful." Yoruichi said. "It doesn't sound like these people will hold back like Orihime use to if they use their powers."

"So much for our day of reminiscing." Orihime complained.

"We'll try again some other day." Ichigo said. Orihime would have liked that, but they need to focus on this. She looked back to Misha.

"What about her?" Orihime said.

"I guess she can stay here for a while." Kisuke said.

"Wait. She can come and stay with me at my apartment for a while." Orihime said.

"Is that really a good idea?" Chad said.

"It will be fine. I would like to know more about the powers I have." Orihime said. "Perhaps it be easier for her if there was only one person around."

"The way to conquer fear is to take it one small step at a time." Kisuke said. "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Great!" Orihime cheered as she went over to Misha and helped her up. "We'll have such a great time together." Misha went along and until they get her to talk, there's nothing they can do, but wait for the enemy to make a move.

…

Zenou

Zenou was in a room that looked like was designed for a prince. The Roiyariti were in an unknown location with a mansion there. Zenou was coughing like crazy with drops of blood coming out.

"I'm coming in." Riesin let himself in and gave Zenou some water. Zenou took it and chugged the water down and it settled his throat.

"Father, how much longer?" Zenou said. "Every waking day since I was born, this illness has been torturing me. I haven't been able to get a night's rest in decades."

"You must be patient, Zenou." Riesin said. "You can't expect to be cure in a single day, whether you are that of a mortal or a god. Once I discover the location of what I need, you will be treated soon. In the meantime, try not to think too much about it. Be blessed that you are the chosen one of the Shun Shun Raikko."

"Yes, Father." Zenou said.

"Good. Try to take it easy. I'll let you know when we need you." Riesin said as he excited the room and started walking down the halls. "That boy has no idea how much better everything is going to be."

…..

Karakura Town

Ichigo was heading back to his house with Karin, Rukia, Orihime, and Misha. There wasn't much else they could do with the sun going down.

"Rukia, shouldn't you inform the Soul Society about what's going on?" Karin said.

"I already did. Right now, there's no trace of any of them." Rukia said. "They'll all be on standby until further orders come."

"Well, we can make up a bed for you. I know how much you like it when you stay at our place." Karin said.

"And she's going to end up sleeping in my closet instead." Ichigo groaned.

"It will be nice to spend there without Kon trying to sneak a peek." Rukia said.

"Oh yeah. How is the little guy?" Ichigo said. "It's been such a long time since I've seen him."

"Same as usual. Tries to act tough when he isn't." Rukia said. Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime.

"Orihime, are you sure you're going to be okay with that girl staying with you?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't need to worry. I'll be just fine." Orihime said and gave him a quick peck. "I'll see you guys later. Let's go, Misha. My place isn't that far from here." Misha didn't respond, but she went with her anyway. As he watched his girlfriend go off, he couldn't stop worrying that she's going home with someone that was with an enemy.

"You worry too much. Give the girl space to make her own choices." Karin said.

"She has you there." Rukia said. "Orihime isn't as helpless as you think she is. She's a lot tougher."

"I never said she was helpless." Ichigo said and the three of them continued on home.

…

Karakura Clinic

"Welcome, Rukia. I hope you enjoy your stay." Yuzu said.

"Thanks, Yuzu. It's never a dull moment in this place." Rukia said as she and Ichigo headed upstairs and left Karin and Yuzu in the living room.

"I take that since Rukia is in town, there's trouble." Yuzu said. Ever since Karin gained her own powers in the Soul Society, Yuzu has been given the ability to see spirits as well.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about it." Karin said as she acted like there wasn't any serious trouble. "Ichigo and I will be able to handle it."

"Good. I'll get dinner ready." Yuzu said. She put on a joyful face, but inside it bothered her. 'Karin and Ichigo are so incredible.' She thought. 'Meanwhile, I'm just an ordinary girl. Just once I like to make a big difference like they make.'

…..

Orihime

"Here you go. I thought you might like something to drink." Orihime said as she gave Misha some juice. They made it to Orihime's apartment safely and they sat around a table. "You don't need to be so nervous around me. I live here alone. That means it's just me you're talking to."

"Y-You live here alone?" Misha said.

"There you go. You managed to say a sentence." Orihime said. "I use to live my older brother, but he passed away a couple years ago."

"D-Don't you get….lonely?" Misha asked.

"Not really. I have friends like Tatsuki come by almost every day and I have my boyfriend, Ichigo, looking out for me." Orihime said. It remained silent for a little while and Misha didn't know what to do. "Just so you know, I'm not being nice to you so I can get information on Riesin. I'm being nice because this is who I am."

"Well….you do seem to be really nice." Misha said. "You were also nice enough to let me stay here instead of that small shop. W-W-Why would you do this for me?"

"I'm just being nice is all and I've never met anyone that has the power of the Shun Shun Rikka like me." Orihime said. "You and those other boys are first one's I've met. I would like to know more, but we can talk when you feel like you're ready." Misha understood that this is the first time Orihime has met someone like her. It's understandable she would want to know more about her powers and all of this. She could also see that Orihime was a kind and considerate person. What's more is that Misha actually hated conflict and making enemies.

"Orihime? Is…is that your name?" Misha asked.

"Yes." Orihime said.

"I'll do my best and tell you about Riesin." Misha said. A little flower that always had its bud closed is starting to show itself.

To Be Continued…


	5. Bloom of Oblivion

Misha was brought to Orihime's apartment by Orihime offering. She was able to get Misha to open up little by little. It paid off for Misha has offered to tell her more about Riesin.

"You're really going to tell me about Riesin?" Orihime said to make sure.

"Yes." Misha said. "I would want to avoid conflict at all costs and you are one of us. You deserve to know. However, I'm afraid I can't tell you what he intends because even I don't know. He never shared that information with any of us. The only one that would know is Zenou, his son."

"I see." Orihime said. Orihime wasn't sure what else she could learn about Riesin. "What about his son? Exactly what is his ability? What did Risein mean?"

"You see, it's a rare case, but there are some who have their six flowers perform all the abilities while those like me can only have one of each of their six flowers can only perform one of three abilities." Misha said. "Zenou is one of those few."

'Just like me when I use my bankai.' Orihime thought.

"I….I don't know his whole story, but Riesin once married a mortal woman woman who gave birth to Zenou." Misha said.

"Riesin married a normal human? Last time we saw him, he was saying how we all were inferior beings." Orihime said. "That doesn't make any sense. Did he feel that way before or after his marriage?"

"I said that I don't know the whole story." Misha said. "However, I heard t-that something went wrong and Zenou has been ill his entire life. If it weren't for the Shun Shun Raikko that was placed inside his body, he would be dead."

"That's horrible." Orihime said.

"A…A few years after Zenou was born, his mother died, but none of us knew how it happened." Misha said.

"What do you mean none of you know how it happened?" Orihime said. "Wasn't there an accident, a medical problem, or was she killed?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I just…I just don't know." Misha said as she was starting to get nervous.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. Continue your story." Orihime said.

"Well, Zenou barely remembers anything about his mother." Misha said. "So he always turns to his father and never once questions him. However, I…I feel that Zenou has no will of his own. It's like he's just a puppet for Riesin to use, but Riesin keeps saying that he'll find a way to make Zenou better. Th…That's having me think Riesin isn't all that bad."

'Better? Is he searching for a way to treat his illness?' Orihime thought. 'If that's true, why did he bring Misha and the others together? Even I think there are just some parts of this that aren't making any sense.'

"I….I'm sorry, but that's really all I know." Misha said.

"It's okay. At least I have a better idea of who we're up against." Orihime said. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself and our powers? Are our powers really decided based on our personality?"

"Yes. When our powers first awakened, they each were designed based on our inner feelings." Misha said. "Take mine for example. I'm always shy and that's why I have two flowers for Kesshun, but I do want to try to help others at the same time. Since my desire to help was stronger than my shyness, I have four flowers for Kisshun. Since I was never one for fighting, it's why I don't have any for Zanshun."

'I think I get it.' Orihime thought as she remembered back to how she got her powers. 'I remember how I wanted to protect others like Tatsuki and Ichigo. It must have been stronger than my feelings to heal them. However, as much as I wanted to fight, I could never bring myself to actually hurt another. That must be why Tsubaki was the only one I can use for attack.'

"Orihime, if you are planning to fight Risein, you must be careful." Misha said. "All six flowers of Riesin's Shun Shun Raikko are for attack and he is powerful with them."

"But if all he has is offensive power, how would he defend himself?" Orihime said.

"It is said that if one hold enough strength and power, Zanshun is able to slice right through dimensional fabrics." Misha said. "That's how he was able to make his escape with the others. It allows him to appear anywhere he wants." Orihime thought back to how they escaped and that would explain how they did it.

"I never knew my powers could be THAT powerful." Orihime said.

"Yes." Misha said as she pulled out her necklace and showed the two flower charms. The very item where all her powers lay as well as all the danger they bring. "I don't know if it was fate or some coincidence we were given these abilities, but in the wrong hands, they can erase the existence of anything. Some of us are like flowers that bring oblivion when we bloom."

…..

Riesin

Riesin sat in a throne that was in his mansion. He finished up his dinner as he washed it all down with some whine. He found that it was a pleasant hour. He heard his door open with Masuru walking in. When he got close enough, Masuru dropped down to one knee.

"Lord Riesin, Misha hasn't been accounted for and we do not know what happened to her." Masuru said.

"Is that so?" Riesin said.

"I know her shyness is a hindrance, but she still holds the power of the Shun Shun Rikka." Masuru said. "Should we go after her?"

"Perhaps, but it can wait." Riesin said as he stood up.

"It can? What is she tells our enemies our secrets?" Masuru said.

"Misha was never one for conflict." Riesin said as he walked. "If it means that all the fighting will stop sooner, she will tell them what they want to know. Even so, it will take time since she's not one for speaking her mind unless she feels some sort of comfort from a person. Even if she reveals everything she knows, you are forgetting that we are dealing with inferior beings. There is nothing they can do that will stop us."

"Of course." Masuru said.

"For now, we need to make preparations." Riesin said.

"Preparations?" Masuru said. Riesin walked by as he was going to get ready for something as his power would not stop spreading.

…

Orihime

Orihime was washing the dishes after she and Misha just had some dinner. It might have been one of Orihime's recipes, but Misha didn't seem to mind.

"Orihime….th-the dinner was….delicious." Misha said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Orihime said. "I don't know why, but I haven't really met that many people that like some of the stuff that I've made." It got pretty late and Orihime brought out spare pajamas for Misha. "Here. It's the best I can do."

"It will be fine. Thank you." Misha said as she took the pajamas. She looked over and saw Orihime prayed in front of a picture of a man. "Who is that?"

"That is my older brother, Sora." Orihime said with my smile. "I'm hoping he's in peace in the Soul Society. I also learned a while ago that I have an older sister. She and I might have fought as enemies, but I hope she's found peace wherever she is."

"What about your mother and father?" Misha asked.

"I never really met them. My brother raised me." Orihime said. "I owe my brother my life for everything. It was thanks to him that I got the hairpins where my powers originated from."

"But you have the powers of a soul reaper." Misha said.

"I didn't start out like that. I was once like you." Orihime said. "For a short while, I lost my powers because of my older sister, but it was my friends in the Soul Society that restored them and made me one of them."

"Wow. You sound like you've been through so much. How can you just keep smiling?" Misha said.

"It's all thanks to my friends." Orihime said.

"Amazing. You sound like you've been through more than Zenou. Per…Perhaps if Zenou had friends like yours, his life might be better." Misha said.

"Zenou." Orihime said as there was something about that boy she felt from when they first faced each other. She actually felt sorrow for him. At the same time, Misha was thinking of something else.

'I do wonder what Lord Riesin could possibly be up to.' Misha thought. 'Does he really want to help his son? I already know he plans on destroying everything that will stand in his way.'

…

Riesin

"We're all set on the plan?" Riesin said as he gathered his men and was ready to start whatever it was that he had planned. "Masuru and Omai, you two will be coming with me."

"Understood." Masuru said.

"Got it." Omai said.

"Rinnosuke, I want you to stay here and look after my boy." Riesin said.

"I don't need something like a babysitter." Zenou said. "Father, I want to go as well." All the coughing he was doing wasn't really helping him.

"I'm afraid you can't." Riesin said. "Your illness against where we're going will be a hindrance. It is one that I can't afford." He used the power of his Shun Shun Raikko and opened a rift in dimensions as his flowers slashed through the very fabrics of space.

"Where are you even going?" Zenou asked.

"The place that I believe holds the answers I am seeking." Riesin said. "We are going to the Soul Society."

To Be Continued…


	6. Seireitei Vanished

A captain's meeting was being held. Rukia and Renji informed the Thirteen Court Guard Squad of the threat of the Royiariti and were discussing about the threat they might hold.

"The Roiyariti?" Shunsui questioned.

"That is correct. That is what I received from Lieutenant Kuchiki in the World of the Living." Mayuri said. "Apparently, they hold the same abilities as Orihime Inoue. This works perfectly for me. I've been meaning to study her strange powers for the longest time."

"Your desire for research aside, what can you tell us about this enemy?" Byakuya asked.

"If they possess the same abilities as Orihime Inoue did before she was given the powers of a soul reaper, they could be considered dangerous." Toshiro said.

"What do you mean?" Unohana asked.

"I've spent some time with Orihime Inoue before the war with Aizen and the arrancars." Toshiro said. "I've seen her abilities up close. She always held herself back when it came to offensive abilities, but her powers are strong."

"You would be correct. Aizen did seem interested in her abilities even if it was ruse to weaken our military power." Shinji said.

"Even so, we must be on high alert." Yamamoto said. "This is not an enemy we should take lightly. Their goals have not been revealed yet. Stay on high alert."

"If they are all so powerful, I can't wait to sink my blade into them." Kenpachi said.

"That is enough, Captain Zeraki." Yamamoto said. "Do not treat the enemy lightly and to fill your own desires. That is all." The meeting ended and all of them headed back to their barracks. When the meeting ended, Jushiro and Shunsui were discussing the situation.

"I'm finding this all hard to believe." Jushiro said. "Orihime was always a sweet hearted young lady. Now, we might have to face someone with her own abilities."

"True, but we can't let that stop us." Shunsui said. "Though, her powers are some sort of flowers. At least this fighting will add a small piece of nature's beauty into the mix."

"I think it won't be the way you think." Jushiro said as he laughed a little, but he stopped when he thought he felt something.

"Is something wrong?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm not sure." Jushiro said. Meanwhile, inside the Seireitei, Riesin used his powers and the rift opened up with him as well as Masuru and Omai walking through.

"This is the Seireitei?" Omai said.

"No. We traveled all the way and got the wrong place." Masuru said with sarcasm.

"That's enough you two." Riesin said. "We did not come here for traveling. We're here on business. You two know what you have to do right?"

"Yes." Both of them said.

"Good. Now…I think we should give them a warm hello." Riesin said.

"My Lord, wouldn't it be better to keep our presence a secret?" Masuru said.

"Frankly it doesn't matter." Riesin said. "Soul reapers that are captains or this Department of Research and Development will detect us eventually, but being in a state of panic from an unknown attack that came out of nowhere will leave them preoccupied." He held up two fingers in each hand and slid them closer together and formed a glowing black light from them. "Six sacred heaven's wrath. Dokuten Gokushun." The power of his Shun Shun Raikko and formed a V that was destroying everything in a straight path. Those inside were being destroyed as well and caught the attention of many others with an alert going off.

"Alert! Alert! Intruders in the Seireitei!"

"Looks like that did it. You two remember what needs to be done." Riesin said. "I'll head out on my own."

"Right!" Both of them said and they both headed out. Riesin's powers returned to their ring forms and he took in the destruction he caused. A perfectly straight path with no trace of anything that use to be in it.

"I at least hope these soul reapers can be a good source of entertainment." Riesin said and began his walk to who knows where.

…

Toshiro

Toshiro heard the alert and was looking around for Rangiku. Though, since he knew her so well, she was probably slacking off somewhere again.

"Rangiku! Ragiku, where are you?!" Toshiro said as he looked around for her.

"Keep the noise down." Rangiku said as she opened a door in the hall and she looked exhausted.

"Let me guess. You were passed out from drinking too much last night." Toshiro said.

"Captain, can't I have the day off today?" Rangiku said as she tried to settle her throbbing head.

"No! Especially not right now! The Seireitei is under attack!" Toshiro said and that got Rangiku to be serious. Both of them headed out in search of the enemy.

"How are there ryoka in the Seireitei without anyone even noticing anything?" Rangiku said.

"I'm not sure, but we can't worry about that right now." Toshiro said. "This might be the work of the Royiariti I was informed about. Stay sharp for they have the same abilities as Orihime Inoue."

"Same powers as Orihime?" Rangiku said. No one knew what they were really up against, but they knew that it couldn't be good from what they've all seen what Orihime can do.

…

Kensei

Kensei and part of squad nine was looking around the area the damage was dealt. Everything outside the path that Riesin made wasn't destroyed or even touched, but everything on the inside has completely vanished.

"Captain Muguruma, there isn't a trace of anyone left." Shuhei claimed.

"It doesn't make sense. You think there would still be a body or something." Mashiro said. "Maybe everyone walked away alive, but I think all the snacks are gone."

"How can you be thinking of snacks?" Shuhei said.

"Everything and everyone in this area wasn't just destroyed. Something isn't right." Kensei said as he observed the area. "Have a look around." Shuhei and Mashiro did just that, but they didn't see what he saw. "Just look, dopes. The pathway is clean." He placed his hand against the ground and felt around. "There's no dust. There isn't any rubble or even a pebble left of the buildings. There isn't any blood or a single body part of a dead body of the people that were here. Don't you think that's all rather strange?"

"Actually yeah. Even in a one-side annihilation, there would be remains of savagery." Shuhei said. "That's not the case this time. There's only the path the attack took."

"Maybe the enemy cleaned it all up?" Mashiro said.

'How did she ever become lieutenant with THAT way of thinking?' Shuhei wondered. Kensei put some thought into it. He came to a realization, but it was a surprise to him still.

"It can't be, but it's the only thing that makes sense." Kensei said. "The enemy must have erased their existence. First they sneak into the Seireitei without being noticed until they attacked. Then, they are capable of doing something like this. What are we dealing with exactly?"

….

Mayuri

"Hahaha! This is perfect!" Mayuri said. He seemed to be the only one that was enjoyed by the fact that the enemy has attacked. "I will at last get the chance to study those strange powers the same as that human girl has. This is a good opportunity that I cannot slip away."

"Would you like any assistance, Master Mayuri?" Nemu asked.

"No. You stay on standby." Mayuri said. "I'll have a much better idea of these strange powers by facing them personally."

"Understood." Nemu said. Mayuri headed out on his own. He might be enjoying this, but he doesn't seem to understand or care about the danger he's getting in.

….

Riesin

A few soul reapers were standing guard near the Central Library. All of them were alerted when they saw Riesin heading their way.

"Ryoka!"

"Get him!" All of them pulled out their weapons and went to attack.

"Don't waste your last few minutes by doing something useless." Riesin said as he held out his rings. He launched a few attacks and sliced them all down so easily. Riesin continued on and went inside. "Oh my! This might take longer than I thought." He said as he looked around all the books. "The information I look for is centuries if not thousands of years old. It must be here." Come my little friends and help me find what I'm seeking." He unleashed all six Shun Shun Raikko and got to look for whatever information he needed.

…

Omai

Omai was thrashing through everything and everybody that came across him. At the rate the three were going, the Seireitei was in chaos. Omai jumped to the rooftops and looked around.

"That way." Omai said and got moving.

"Hold it right there. Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Omai said a dragon made from ice coming right for him. Omai jumped out of the way and avoided the dragon and he saw was faced with Toshiro and Rangiku.

"A white haori. You must be a captain. They must be desperate to let a child be a captain." Omai said, but Toshiro didn't let the insult get to him.

"Rangiku, don't let your guard down." Toshiro said.

"Understood." Rangiku said.

"Just walkaway kid…before I crush your bones to dust." Omai threatened.

…

Masuru

Masuru was in a different part of the Seireitei and he was slicing down anyone that got in his way. He came to a stop when he felt something was off.

"Come on out. I'm not really a fan of hide-n-seek." Masuru said and that's just what happened as Mayuri came out from the wall and the substance covering him fell off.

"I must need to improve that if you were able to detect me." Mayuri said. "Oh well. At least it saves me some trouble. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can bring you back to my lab."

"You fool. You should have stayed away because you, as well as most of the Seireitei, will vanish from existence." Masuru said.

To Be Continued….


	7. Connection Severed

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshio unleashed the power of his zanpakuto and launched a blast of ice, but Omai jumped from one rooftop to the next and avoided all of his attacks.

"I don't have time to play with children. Stay out of my way." Omai said.

"Who's playing? Rangiku!" Toshiro called out and Rangiku appeared in front of Omai.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku unleashed her zanpakuto as the blade turned to ash and flew towards Omai. Omai tried avoiding the ash, but he ended up getting cut against his arm.

"I have you now!" Toshiro said as he used the chain and had it wrap around him. He held a firm grip and the pressure of the chain was causing blood to run down his arm.

"Perhaps I did underestimate you, but you still can't win." Omai said. "Goten Zanshun, I reject!" Omai unleashed five of his flowers and they went to attack Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Rangiku, get away from them." Toshiro ordered. Toshiro was forced to release Omai and they both moved away from Omai's attacks.

"Koten Kisshun." Omai said as he used his last flower to heal the injury to his arm. Toshiro took notice to how he attacked.

"So you use your powers differently from Orihime Inoue." Toshiro acknowledge.

"Don't lump me in with that girl." Omai said. "She could have had glory, but she chose to become an impure being like you soul reapers. I don't have time for this right now." He set out and kept moving.

"Where is he going?" Rangiku said.

"After him, Rangiku. Don't let him out of your sight." Toshiro said as the two of them followed.

…

Masuru

Masuru was faced with Mayuri. Mayuri had every intention of capturing Masuru so he can study his powers. Masuru took a moment to sense the spiritual pressures and felt Omai's.

'Omai is closer to the target. He'll make it before I do even if there is a captain on his tail.' Masuru thought. 'That allows me to stay focus on this guy and I have a feeling I'm going to need it.'

"Let's not make this a bigger problem than it needs to be." Mayuri said. "Your abilities interest me. The fact that you can generate powerful shields and even erase an entity's existence is quite amazing, even to me. Just come with me to my lab so I can learn more."

"Sorry, but I have no intention of being a guinea pig to experiments that are run by a freak like you." Masuru said as he held out his bracelet and three of his flowers came out and ready to attack.

"My, my. Everyone wants to make everything much more complicated than it needs to be." Mayuri said as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "Claw Out, Ashisoji Jizo." He released his zanpakuto and held it out. "Well, bring it on then."

"Consider it brought. I'm going to take that creepy look and erase it from this sorry place." Masuru said and started his fight.

…

Omai

Toshiro and Rangiku kept chasing Omai down, but he wasn't staying to fight them. Toshiro was trying to figure out where he was going.

'I don't understand why he won't fight.' Toshiro thought. He looked in the direction and saw where he was heading. "It can't be! Rangiku, we need to stop him now." He said.

"Understood." Rangiku said. She maneuvered her zanpakuto and had it cut him off from his trail.

"Stop meddling already." Omai said as he turned to face them.

"This is as far as you go!" Toshiro said. He jumped straight towards him with his zanpakuto up, but Omai clapped his hands together and stopped his attack. Omai thought he was safe, but he saw ice was forming over his hands. Toshiro pulled it out and swung his sword back around. "You're mine!"

"No way!" Omai said as he used his frozen hands as a shield and smashed them free. Toshiro jumped back and stood next to Rangiku.

"I can't believe he would risk cutting his own hands off to stop your attack." Rangiku said.

"Remember that he isn't like Orihime Inoue." Toshiro said. "He would use his healing powers on himself. Unless we can go for the kill, he'll keep healing himself and this will just keep going on."

"Captain, earlier you wanted him stop here. Did you figure out where he was going?" Rangiku said.

"I did." Toshiro said. "If he would have continued going in this direction, he would have reached the senkaimon."

"The senkaimon!" Rangiku said.

"Yes. What were you hoping to gain by going there?" Toshiro said. "Were you planning on using it as an escape route or do you have something much bigger planned?"

"You're not going to find out. Get lost!" Omai said as he unleashed his flowers at them again. Toshiro and Rangiku moved away and tried to avoid them.

"Captain, stay close to me." Rangiku said as she tried to keep them together. "Bakudo #73: Tozansho!" Rangiku was able to form an upside down pyramid and was able to block the attacks with some cracks forming.

"Clever thinking, Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"I'm just glad it held out." Rangiku said.

"Obviously, he wasn't expecting a shield from kido so he didn't add any extra power to it." Toshiro said. He looked through the walls and saw Omai was on the move again. "Undo it, quickly. He's getting away."

"Right." Rangiku said as she undid the barrier and the two of them went after him again. However, Omai made it to the senkaimon.

"Stop!" Toshiro said as he and Rangiku hurried to try and stop him.

"Stop meddling!" Omai said as he shot out one of his flowers. It flew around both of them and they both tried to avoid it as they knew the danger. Though, Toshiro noticed something strange about this one like how there was no glowing red energy in it.

"It's a decoy! That one isn't made for attacking." Toshiro said as he turned back to Omai as he faced the senkaimon. Toshiro hurried to save him, but it was too late

"Goten Zanshun!" Omai unleashed all the ones that could attack and they were slashing right through the senkaimon until there was nothing left.

"So that's what he was after." Toshiro said. Omai laughed with glee at what he just did.

"I was concerned that the captains would be a major concern." Omai said and drove his leg into Toshiro's gut and pushed him back and off his feet. "At least I got one."

"Captain!" Rangiku called out and glared at Omai. "How dare you!" She called upon Haineko's power, but Omai avoided the ash and grabbed her arm. He moved it behind her and she was in pain as they heard some cracking sound. He grabbed Rangiku and tossed her and she hit Toshiro.

"Rangiku, are you hurt?" Toshiro asked as he got up and noticed she was trying to hold in some pain.

"My arm. I think he just broke it." Rangiku said.

"Damn you!" Toshiro said as he kept his focus on Omai. "What purpose was there in destroying the senkaimon?"

"Lord Riesin knew you soul reapers would interfere with our affairs." Omai said. "With the senkaimon destroyed, you won't be able to go to the World of the Living and get in our way. Now, I can tear you apart." Toshiro held his ground against Omai.

"Perhaps, but without the senkaimon, you won't be able to return either." Toshiro said. "We'll just hunt you down if you try to run." 'However, it also means that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai can't return. Let's hope that they haven't gotten to Kisuke yet. He can still get us to the other side.' He thought.

"We don't need that dumb archway. How do you think we got here?" Omai said and that had Toshiro realize they could still escape.

'He's right. These people are too dangerous to be kept around.' Toshiro thought. 'I have to do what I can to bring him down before he escapes.'

…..

Karakura Town

A new day was shining in Karakura Town. Rukia was up and she tried using her soul pager, but she felt that something wasn't right. Ichigo came downstairs and saw her up.

"You're up early? Is something wrong?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not sure." Rukia said. "I need to see something." She exited her gigai and held out her sword.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"I'm returning to the Seireitei. I just can't shake this bad feeling that something is wrong." Rukia said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She thrusted her zanpakuto forward, but it wouldn't open up. "This can't be. The senkaimon won't open."

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Something IS wrong." Rukia said.

…..

Masuru

Mayuri thrusted his zanpakuto forward to Masuru, but Masuru formed his shield and was able to block the attack. Masuru moved back and jumped on a wall. He heard a noise go on and knew Omai succeeded.

"It looks like Omai did it." Masuru said.

"What are you talking about?" Mayuri said.

"Omai managed to destroy the senkaimon." Masuru said. "Your connection to the World of the Living is no more."

"Is that so? All the more reason I can't let you escape." Mayuri said.

"We'll see about that." Masuru said with his Shun Shun Raikko flying around him. "Time to erase that creepy look of yours. Now die!"

To Be Continued…


	8. Mayuri's Interest

Ichigo and Rukia were hurrying over to Urahara Shop. When they saw the senkaimon wouldn't open up, they hurried over to the shop.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo called out as he banged on the door. "Kisuke, open up! We have a serious problem." Jinta opened the door and looked like he was in a bad mood.

"We're closed and it's too early in the morning!" Jinta shouted as he tried to shut the door, but Ichigo kept that from happening.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Ichigo said as he shoved it open and he and Rukia let themselves in.

"I didn't think you were a morning person." Kisuke said.

"We have a problem. The senkaimon isn't opening up." Rukia said. That caught Kisuke's attention. The three of them sat down and explained why the senkaimon can't open, but they weren't sure why.

"That is strange." Kisuke said. "I don't sense anything wrong with you, Rukia. The problem might be in the Soul Society."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

"If there's a problem with the senkaimon in the Seireitei, it makes sense that it would affect a soul reaper's ability to return." Kisuke said.

"What about yours?" Ichigo said. "If there's a problem in the Soul Society, let's head their right now and go help them."

"Ichigo, we don't know what might be happening." Rukia said. "Besides, if we do go to the Soul Society and there's a problem with the senkaimon, we might not be able to get back. Kisuke, can't you try to get in contact with them?"

"I'll try. By the way, how's our little friend doing with Orihime?" Kisuke said.

"I haven't heard any trouble or anything." Ichigo said.

"And I haven't really sensed any spiritual pressure last night." Rukia said. "I think it's safe to say that Orihime is safe from this Misha."

…..

Orihime

"No! Stop it! Stop it! You're killing me!" Orihime shouted.

"Game over!" Orihime and Misha was just playing a video game and Misha actually beat her.

"You're better than I thought, Misha." Orihime said with Misha getting a little embarrassed. Misha looked out the window and stared out to the sky. "Is something wrong? Why do you keep looking out the window?"

"It's nothing." Misha said. 'The truth is that I can't really stop worrying. Lord Riesin and the others might come looking for me, but I didn't appear to be much use to them. I wonder what's going on with them right now.'

…

The Soul Society

Masuru and Omai continued to run a rampage through the Seireitei. All of this is to keep them occupied while Riesin was looking for some information. Omai succeeded in destroying the senkaimon so when they return to Karakura Town, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads won't be able to interfere with their plans. As for Masuru, he was in the middle of fighting against Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"You're dead!" Masuru said as he attacked Mayuri, but Mayuri used Flash Step to avoid his attack. Mayuri reappeared directly across from him. Mayuri pulled at his ear and the scythe-like weapon was pulled out. "What the hell?"

"Try this." Mayuri said as he tossed it at him. Masuru formed his shield and was able to block the attack. "Good. You can form the same shield as that other girl. What was her name? Oh right, Orihime Inoue. Since it was her powers that originally caught my interest, it's fitting that you can do the same as her."

"Actually, her abilities are different from mine." Masuru said.

"Good. You're already sharing information for me." Mayuri said as he tossed the scythe again. Masuru used his shield again and saw Mayuri coming for a direct attack against him. Masuru jumped down to the streets. "Santen Zanshun!" He launched three of his flowers at him, but Mayuri jumped down and avoided the attacks.

"This is starting to become annoying. Those flying things are like mosquitoes." Mayuri complained.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. Let me put you out of your misery." Masuru said as he had the three attack again. Mayuri started to run off. "That's right. Run for your life." Mayrui went around a corner and the three went after him. Masuru saw a green flash go off. "Did I get him?" He took a few steps before he had his flowers return to him and saw Mayuri's arm fall from the turn. "That will teach you!"

"What are you talking about?" Masuru was surprised to still hear his voice. He looked up and saw Mayuri come down and he didn't had his left arm. Masuru tried to avoid him, but Mayuri's zanpakuto stabbed him through the right arm. Masuru shoved him back and held his wound.

"What just happened?" Masuru said.

"What do you mean? I just simply avoided your attack again and fooled you into letting your guards down." Mayuri said.

"You sacrificed your own arm just to try and deal a fatal blow?" Masuru said.

"What? This?" Mayuri said as he looked down at his torn off arm. "An easy fix." He pulled out a small injector with green serum in it and gave himself a shot. Masuru was freaked as he saw Mayuri's arm grew back. "It hurts, but not a problem."

"The hell? What exactly are you?" Masuru said.

"A man of science of course. My patience is starting to grow thin. Let's put an end to this pointless fighting and just come with me. I must study your abilities." Mayuri said. Masuru still resisted, but he saw that his arm didn't just have blood running down it, but wasn't moving either.

"My arm! Why can't I move my arm?" Masuru said.

"That would be the power of my zanpakuto." Mayuri said. "It leaves all functions of a body part it cuts useless except one."

"What's that? Though, I think I won't like the answer." Masuru said.

"The pain receptors." Mayuri said. "As it is now, your right arm is only good for giving you more pain."

"Damn you." Masuru said.

"I'm growing tired of this. It's time you come with me to my lab." Mayuri said.

"This entire fight, you've been wanting me to go with you and take part in some sick experiments. Why are you so interested in my abilities?" Masuru said.

"It's because I'm a man of science." Mayuri said. "If something catches my interest and it's something I haven't experienced before, I want to learn more about it. Running experiments and studying it is the way science is."

"That also includes dissection." Masuru stated.

"I would love to talk more, but I'm a very busy man. Perhaps I should cut your legs so you won't run off." Mayuri said. Each passing second, Masuru hated Mayuri more and more and he wasn't going to let Mayuri have his way.

"That isn't going to happen! Get away from me!" Masuru shouted as he held out his good arm and formed his shield.

"What the…" Mayuri didn't finish as the shield slammed into him and threw him into a wall. "Your shield? I thought that was made for defense."

"Everything has more than one use." Masuru said. "Did you really think you could have your way with me? I am one of the few humans that have the power of a god. A lowly soul reaper like you could never make me bow." He slammed his shield into Mayuri again and caused him to drop his zanpakuto. That's what gave Masuru an idea as he grabbed it. "You aren't even worthy to be killed by my power." He pinned Mayuri with his leg and held Mayuri's own weapon over him. "So I'll kill you with your own blade. I probably be doing this pitiful world a favor by eliminating a fiend like you."

"Hold on." Mayuri said. He grabbed the sword and had it change back into his sealed state

"Too late!" Masuru said. "Die!" He stabbed Ashisogi Jizo into Mayuri, but it wasn't just blood that spilled out. Masuru saw Mayuri's body burst into green goop. "What madness is this now?"

"I tried to warn you." Mayuri said as it was slipping away. "If I am struck with my own zanpakuto, my body changes into this state. Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect someone using my own zanpakuto against me?"

"Damn you. Damn you!" Masuru said as he tried striking the slime.

"Save your energy. In this form, I can't attack and I can't be killed." Mayuri said. "It will take about three days for me to return to normal. When I do, I'll just hunt you down and start where we left off." That was it before Mayuri was able to escape.

"What a mad scientist." Masuru said as he dropped the sword. Masuru tried to move his arm, but it still wasn't responding. "I have to find Omai for my arm to be restored." Masuru might have gained the upper hand against Mayuri, but he's hoping not to cross paths with him again.

…..

Riesin

Riesin continued to search for some information. He looked through one book after another and wasn't having any luck.

"Where is it? It has to be here." Riesin said as he dropped another book. One of his flowers flew over to him with a book and gave it to him. Riesin looked in it and was joyful with what was in it. "Yes. This is it. I found it."

…..

The Mansion

Back at their base, Rinnosuke and Zenou had the place all to themselves. Rinnosuke was heading down the halls to Zenou's room for he hasn't heard a word from him in a while.

"Zenou? Zenou, are you alright in there?" Rinnosuke said as he opened the door to Zenou's room. "Uh oh!" Zenou's room was empty, but if Zenou wasn't here, where could he have disappeared to?

To Be Continued…


	9. Riesin Dissatisfied

Riesin has succeeded in obtaining the information he needed. He left the library with the book he found. That one book will shape what he has planned.

"Guess there's no reason to stay here anymore. I better round up the others." Riesin said.

"It looks like we found the enemy's leader."

"His appearance looks to dreadful. He should add some color and make his appeal even better."

"Who cares about his appearance? I just want to see if he can put up a decent fight." Riesin turned back to the building and looked to the top.

"Who might you all be?" Riesin said.

"I'm the captain of Squad Eleven: Kenpachi Zeraki." Kenpachi stood looking as menacing as ever with Ikkaku and Yumichika by his side and had Yachiru hanging on his shoulder. "Are you the strongest out of the small group that came?"

"Indeed. I am Riesin. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You should be careful, Rie-Rie." Yachiru said. "Kenny loves a good fight and if you are who he thinks you are, you're going to get it.

"Rie-Rie? You be wise to show some respect child and use my real name." Riesin said. "I don't have time for this. I have what I came for." He looked to see Ikkaku and Yumichika land down on both of his sides.

"Captain, allow us to deal with this." Ikkaku said.

"He spent his entire time inside a library. Anyone that would hide away from all this fighting is not worth your time." Yumichika said.

"Good point. I don't want to spill blood of a coward on my blade." Kenpachi said. Riesin didn't seem the least bit interested in any of them. Ikkaku and Yumichika pulled out their sealed zanpakuto and they both attacked at the same time. They both swung, but Riesin jumped over their attack. He slammed his feet down and their swords pinned down. The impact lifted the two off their feet. Riesin tapped his elbow against Yumichika and his finger against Ikkaku and it sent the two of them flying into walls.

"Whoa! This guy is better than I thought." Kenpachi said.

"Wow! He sent Baldy and Yun-Yun flying with just a little tap." Yachiru said.

"Yachiru, stay back. This guy is no push over." Kenpachi said.

"Okay!" Yachiru said as she got off Kenpachi and he jumped down from the building and stood across from Riesin. Riesin still didn't seem to take Kenpachi seriously.

"I'm not here to play around with you." Riesin said.

"I'm not here to play! I'm here to kill!" Kenpachi said as he went to attack Riesin. Kenpachi swung his sword down, but Riesin was able to catch it with his bare hand. "What?!" Riesin took a look at his sword and felt the rough edge of the blade.

"If you are going to attack me, at least use a weapon that doesn't have a rough edge like this." Riesin said. "Use one that looks like it's in decent shape." He tossed the sword to the ground and had Kenpachi lose his balance. Riesin slammed his hand against Kenpachi and sent him flying.

"Captain!" Ikkaku said.

"We've underestimated him. He's more dangerous than I thought." Yumichika said.

"Is that all?" Riesin said.

"Not even close." Yumichika said as he and Ikkaku got back up and they were going to attack him again. "Bloom, Fugi Kujaku!"

"Extend, Hozokimaru!" Both of them released their zanpakuto. Ikkaku stretched his spear, but Riesin grabbed it. He spun around and slammed him into Yumichika and sent both of them flying into Kenpachi.

"I thought Squad Eleven was built for combat." Riesin said. "If this is the best you soul reapers have to offer, then I've been wasting my power with those lower class soul reapers. You're not even worth being erased by the Shun Shun Raikko."

"What did you say? Did you just say we're not worth killing?" Kenpachi said as he got back up and actually got offended.

"I'm done here." Riesin said as he opened up a rift in dimensions.

"Hold it! We're not done!" Kenpachi said as he went after him, but Riesin already went through the rift and it closed up with it leaving a furious Kenpachi.

…

Masuru

Masuru was walking around with a dead arm still. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He soon found himself surrounded by soul reapers.

"Don't move! We have you surrounded."

"This is becoming annoying." Masuru said as he got ready to attack, but a rip in the dimensions opened up and Riesin got a hold of Masuru. "Lord Riesin!"

"It's time to go." Riesin as he pulled him in and they were gone.

…..

Omai

Omai continued his fight against Toshiro and Toshiro was able to hold off against him. Omai didn't really take Toshiro serious as a captain, but he was starting to have a change in mind.

"Not bad for a kid." Omai said. Toshiro was able to keep all the kid related insults not to offend him.

'This has been going on for a long time and I can't keep dodging his attacks.' Toshiro analyzed. 'I have to put an end to this soon or else he might finish me off.'

"It's time I ended this." Omai said as he got ready to attack again, but the dimensional rip opened up behind him and Riesin appeared.

"Omai, it's time to go." Riesin said.

"Can it wait? I was just about to kill this child captain." Omai said.

"Don't bother. These soul reapers aren't really worth erasing. They aren't worthy to die by our powers." Riesin said. That was actually able to offend Toshiro.

"We're not worthy?" Toshiro said.

"Omai, now!" Riesin ordered.

"Got it." Omai said as he stepped through the rift.

"Hold it!" Toshiro called out as he launched the crescent end of his Hyorinmaru, but the rift closed up before it could reach them and they vanished without a trace.

"Captain?" Rangiku said as she walked over to him with a broken arm. "Sir, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Toshiro said. The enemy was able to escape, their connection to the World of the Living has been destroyed, and a few soul reapers had their pride damaged with Riesin claiming they're not worth killing.

…

The Mansion

Rinnosuke was pacing back and forth. There hasn't been a sign of Zenou and he has no idea on where he might be. He was afraid of what might happen to himself if Riesin hears about this.

"This is bad." Rinnosuke said. "What am I going to do if Lord Riesin returns? I can't travel through space like he does and even if I could, I have no idea where Zenou went." Rinnosuke kept worrying, but stopped his pacing when he saw Riesin's rift open up and the three came back. Rinnosuke felt he was in danger. "You're back!"

"Yes. I have what I needed." Riesin said as he held up the book he stole from the Seireitei. "Though, I am most disappointed. The soul reapers weren't what I expected. I wish I had the energy I wasted on using my powers."

"What's the matter with your arm?" Omai said as he saw Masuru was holding it. "Don't tell me a soul reaper got the drop on you."

"Shut up. I just need you or Rinnosuke to heal it." Masuru said. Riesin took a look around the place and saw someone was missing.

"Rinnosuke, where is Zenou?" Riesin said and Rinnosuke saw there was no way out of this.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. He snuck off when I wasn't looking." Rinnosuke said.

"I see." Riesin said and just walked past him. Rinnosuke was left confused as to why he was still alive since he just lost his lord's son.

"You're not upset that I let him slipped away?" Rinnosuke asked.

"I'm more dissatisfied with the soul reapers." Riesin said. "Even in his weakened state with his illness, Zenou is capable of taking care of himself. If he runs into trouble, I have nothing to worry about."

"Such a confident father." Masuru said. That only left the question as to where Zenou is right now.

…

Karakura Town

"Bye. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yuzu said. She parted ways with her friends and was on her way home. She walked a little until she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She looked up and saw she bumped into Zenou.

"Watch it." Zenou said and he kept moving himself. 'If I can't go to the Soul Society, I can at least track Misha down and bring her back. I might be too weak to travel from the mansion to the Soul Society, but with the World of the Living having a weaker flow of spirit energy, it's easier to travel here." Yuzu stayed behind him for she felt something about him.

'Who is this guy?' Yuzu thought. 'I wonder if he's sick or something. He doesn't look all that well with that pale color and dark circles around his eyes.' Zenou turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" Zenou said.

"Oh! Nothing. I'm just heading home in this direction." Yuzu said.

"Get lost, worthless mortal." Zenou said.

"That's not very nice." Yuzu said. Zenou would have said more, but he entered another coughing fit and Yuzu saw blood coming out.

"Are you alright?!" Yuzu said as she grew concerned for him. Zenou became lightheaded as he couldn't keep himself balanced anymore and dropped to the ground. "Hey!" Yuzu ran towards him to make sure he was alright. What neither of them knew was that this interaction would tie their fates.

To Be Continued….


	10. Kindness in Mortals

"What's the story, Dad?"

"Unreal. He has a weak set of lungs, a weakened heart, it's a miracle this guy is even alive." Zenou heard voices as he began to awake up. He saw he was in a place that looked like a hospital room and he was lying in a bed. He looked to the side and saw Yuzu with her father, Isshin. Yuzu looked and saw he was awake.

"You're awake!" Yuzu said.

"What is this? Where am I?" Zenou asked.

"My family's clinic." Yuzu said. "I saw you passed out and I had to carry you all the way here. You seem to be in pretty bad shape." Zenou tried to think back. The memory was faint, but it was there.

…

Flashback

"Hey!" Yuzu called out as she tried to get him to wake up. "Can you hear me? What's wrong?" He wasn't moving and he was taking shallow breaths. Yuzu had to act fast and luckily her family clinic was closer than a hospital. She placed his arm over her shoulder and used all of her strength and tried to carry him all the way there.

End of Flashback

…

"I think we should take you to a hospital." Yuzu said.

"My daughter is right. You shouldn't even be moving around so much." Isshin said. "I'll call a hospital to get you checked in and try to get in contact with your folks."

"You're wasting your time." Zenou said as he sat up. "I don't need a hospital. It can't even help me. I've been living with this illness since the day I was born."

"And you're still living with it? You shouldn't be alive in your condition." Isshin said. "Yuzu, keep an eye on him." He left the two alone and Zenou tried to leave.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving?" Yuzu said.

"There isn't anything you or anyone can do to help me." Zenou said.

"There might be. You need to get some rest." Yuzu said.

"Why would you help me?" Zenou said.

"Why? It's because I just couldn't leave you there. You could have died if I hadn't done something to help you." Yuzu said.

"But you don't even know me." Zenou said.

"I don't need to. It's just the right thing to do." Yuzu said, but Zenou still wasn't understanding. Riesin raised him to think normal humans were like insects that don't even deserve to be in the same presence as they are.

"I still don't understand. What could have made you do something like that?" Zenou said.

"It's just being kind." Yuzu said.

"Being kind?" Zenou said. All of it sounded foreign to Zenou. He hasn't had much interaction with normal humans so he doesn't understand kindness from them when he hasn't received it.

…

Orihime

"The senkaimon won't open?" Orihime questioned. Ichigo and Rukia called the others together at Orihime's apartment and informed them what has happened.

"I tried opening it myself, but it won't come." Renji said. "It's strange. Something like this hasn't happened before."

"And until we detect what could have caused this phenomenon, it might not be safe to travel to the Soul Society." Rukia said.

"Strange. What could have caused it?" Karin said.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Uryu said as he looked to Misha who was acting nervous. "You seem to be hiding something."

"That's because she shy around people, Uryu." Chad corrected.

"I….I think….I might know." Misha said. "It could have been…Lord Riesin's doing. He holds the ability to travel through dimensions."

"Even to the Soul Society without a senkaimon?!" Rukia said and Misha nodded her head. "This is bad. If he destroyed the senkaimon, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads might not be able to come and help us."

"That is until Kisuke does something. He might be able to get the connection reestablished." Renji said.

"Why would Riesin go to the Soul Society?" Chad asked.

"Even Misha doesn't know what Riesin is up to. Anything could happen now." Orihime said. All of them tried to figure out what Riesin was playing at, but their thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo's phone.

"Problem?" Karin said as Ichigo took out his phone.

"It's just Yuzu. She wants me to pick up some medicine. We've got a sick patient at the clinic." Ichigo said. "We should probably head home anyway. The sun will set soon."

"I'll come with you. Perhaps I can try to help." Orihime said. "Uryu, Chad, Renji, could you stay here with Misha. I hate to leave her alone and she could need some friends."

"You want us to watch her?" Renji said to be clear. He wasn't too sure about that since Misha started out being on the same side as the enemy.

"It will be fine." Orihime said.

"Try not to have too much fun while Orihime is gone." Karin said as the girls with Ichigo left.

…

Kurosaki Clinic

Zenou just couldn't stay in that bed. He got out and had a look around the place. So far, he hadn't found any photos of Karin and Ichigo so he doesn't know he's in there home.

"Excuse me." He turned around to see Yuzu found him. "You really shouldn't be walking around. If you came for something to eat or drink, I could find you something." Zenou still couldn't understand why Yuzu was being so nice to him.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Zenou said.

"What's with all the questions like that?" Yuzu said. "I just couldn't leave you on the streets when you were sick."

"But I said that you were a worthless human." Zenou said.

"I don't care." Yuzu said. "I can't just leave someone who is in pain like you were. It just wouldn't be right. Besides, that wasn't enough of a reason for me to just leave you. Even if you said or did something horrible, I still couldn't leave you like that." Zenou never had someone treat him like that before. There was only one other, but he barely remembers.

'Why does all of this feel familiar?' Zenou wondered. He looked over to another part of the house and saw the poster of Masaki. He went over to get a better look at it.

"Beautiful, isn't she? That's my mother." Yuzu said.

"Your mother?" Zenou said.

"Yeah. My Dad is always talking to it." Yuzu said. "She was so kind to others and made our family so happy. It's been hard since she died, but we pulled through. Of course, some of our happiest times was when she was alive."

"Must have been nice. My mother died when I was very young." Zenou said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that would explain why you would ask those questions." Yuzu said. "Your mother should have taught all bout manners and kindness when you were growing up. Hold on, shouldn't your father being teach you that?"

"My father isn't your typical father." Zenou said. "Though he is the only family member I have." Zenou didn't know why, but he felt like he could speak with this girl about a subject like this. Speaking to her, hearing about kindness had Zenou had him think of a kind and caring women that took care of him. It made him feel warm inside. 'What is this feeling?'

"Anyway, you should get some rest." Yuzu said. "You really shouldn't be moving around so much." She tried to get him to move and he started coughing again as he dropped to his knees. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"You don't need to worry yourself about me." Zenou said.

"How could anyone not?" Yuzu said. "You're greatly sick. You need to get some rest. Please go back to your bed until we know what to do with you." Zenou never knew that people could be this kind.

"We're home!"

"Who's that?" Zenou asked.

"That must be my brother and my sister." Yuzu said as she went to greet them. She went to the front door to see them with Rukia and Orihime.

"Hey, Yuzu." Karin said.

"We got the medicine." Ichigo said as he held out the bag.

"That's great. This guy seems like he really needs it." Yuzu said.

"Do you mind if I take a look. Perhaps I can use my powers to help him if he's that bad." Orihime said. "Maybe I can remove the illness."

"That would be great. He's just in here." Yuzu said as she led them to the living room. All of them followed and met their patient, but all four of them were surprised to see it was Zenou. Zenou was equally surprised to see all of them as well.

"Zenou!" Orihime said.

"You guys?" Zenou said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo said as he with Rukia and Karin got ready to fight if they needed to.

"Ichigo, guys, what are all of you doing?" Yuzu said.

"This guy is the patient? What are you really doing here?" Rukia said.

"Hold on!" Yuzu said as she got between all of them. "This man is sick. Don't fight him. What's the matter with all of you?"

"Yuzu, he's part of the trouble I was telling you about. He's one of the bad guys." Karin said.

"What?!" Yuzu said as she couldn't believe it. Zenou might have been shown kindness, but it would seem that the time for kindness is over.

To Be Continued…


	11. Fulfill My Father's Wishes

Orihime went with Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin to the Kurosaki Clinic. They thought it was just a normal patient that Yuzu was looking after, but they found out it was Zenou. Yuzu just realized that Zenou was a bad guy, but she couldn't believe it.

"Why are you here?" Rukia said.

"Isn't it obvious? He came here for us." Ichigo said.

"No, I didn't." Zenou said.

"Liar." Karin said.

"No. He's telling the truth." Yuzu said. "He looked like he was in horrible condition. I brought him here to try and get better."

"She speaks the truth." Zenou said. "I had no idea that this young girl was your younger sister. She only sought to try and cure me even when I told her it was futile." Zenou looked over to Orihime and saw she was the only one out of the four that was scowling him. "Why do you hold a sorrow look on your face?"

"Don't change the subject." Ichigo said as he charged at him.

"Ichigo, don't!" Yuzu said, but he wasn't listening. Zenou held out his arm and formed a triangular shield and Ichigo ran right into it.

"You idiot. Don't forget that this one can use the Shun Shun Raikko as well." Rukia said. "Riesin even implied that he is the strongest out of all of them. He might even be stronger than Riesin."

"I suppose it's time I take my leave." Zenou said. He held out his hand and a shot out one of the Shun Shun Raikko from his hand and sliced a hole through the wall. He dispersed his shield and left.

"Wait!" Yuzu said as he went after her.

"Yuzu, come back." Ichigo demanded, but Yuzu wasn't stopping.

"I'll go and get her." Orihime said as she hurried out.

"Hang on." Ichigo said as he wanted to go after both of them. He didn't when Isshin came out of nowhere and kicked him to the ground. "What the hell, old man?"

"You should always expect the unexpected." Isshin said. "Anyway, what happened here? Ichigo, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, but I don't have time for you." Ichigo said as he got up. "I've got to go help Yuzu and Orihime."

"Ichigo, hold on a minute." Rukia said.

"I can't." Ichigo said.

"I don't think Zenou really wants to fight." Rukia said.

"What makes you say that?" Karin said.

"He could have stayed and fight, but he decided to retreat instead." Rukia said. "I don't know if it's because his illness interferes with his abilities or not, but I just think there's something different."

"I still don't see why I need to wait." Ichigo said.

"I think this is something Orihime can handle. It will be alright." Rukia reassured, but Ichigo still wasn't sure.

…

Zenou

With the sun setting down, Zenou ran down the streets, but he was having trouble breathing. He leaned against a wall and held himself up until he was able to breathe again.

"Stop! Wait!" He looked behind him and saw Yuzu caught up to him.

"You again? Why did you come after me?" Zenou said.

"First, my name is Yuzu. Second, I couldn't let you walk out like that." Yuzu said. "You're not well. I also want to hear the truth. Are you really a bad person?"

"Only in the eyes of your siblings and their friends." Zenou said. "They do not agree with what my father plans. Isn't that right, Orihime?" Yuzu looked behind herself and saw Orihime was able to catch up to them.

"Orihime, it's not true, is it?" Yuzu asked. "Is this guy here really the bad guy?"

"I'm afraid he is." Orihime said. "His father is the leader of a group that sees all other beings inferior to them. They believe they are gods. Just what is it you and your friends are up to, Zenou? Misha told me that you are the only one Riesin would talk to about his plans. So just what are all of you up to?"

"What my father seeks is to gain a power." Zenou said. "A power that will cure me of my lifelong illness. Once that happens, I will use my power for him and we shall create his world."

"But why you?" Orihime said.

"I am the chosen one. The power of the Shun Shun Raikko has chosen to hold all of its power." Zenou said. "The only thing that is holding me back is my sickness. Once I am cure, I shall grant my father's wishes."

"But you hold more power than your father." Orihime said. "If you don't agree with what your father wants, you can stand against it. You can stop him if you want."

"What would you know?" Zenou said.

"I do know that I love this world and I don't want anything to happen to it." Orihime said. "I'll stop you if I have to."

"You don't hold the power." Zenou said. "You had the chance to join us, but you corrupted yourself by obtaining the powers of a soul reaper. My father will change this world and you with everyone will either bow to us or be destroyed." Both of them stared the other down, but Orihime saw something by looking at his eyes. It sounded to her that he was just being a tool for his father and she actually felt sorry for him.

"Why?" Yuzu said as she held her head down low. "Why would you or your father want to do something that sounds so horrible?"

"It is his way. It is what my father wishes and I will fulfill his wishes." Zenou said. "Once he finds the information he needs, it will happen. It's already begun. If he hasn't returned already, my father is in the Soul Society and destroying the soul reapers."

"He's what?! That must be why the senkaimon refuses to open." Orihime said.

"My father draws closer to our goal. Soon, all shall bow to us." Zenou said.

"But it's wrong!" Yuzu said as she raised her head. "I know you must have some sense of right and wrong. It just sounds like your father is using you."

"Yuzu's right. Zenou, is this really what you want?" Orihime said, but Zenou didn't really know how to answer that.

"You must not be able to see that it's wrong. Up until I came across you, you never even knew about kindness." Yuzu said. "You don't have to do this. We can help you get better. Please don't destroy and ruin the lives of so many."

"Yuzu…" Zenou said. He wasn't really sure what to do. Zenou has been raised to look down on humans, but Yuzu was trying to reach out to him after she helped him. Zenou didn't get the chance to speak anymore as he felt a rift in dimensions opened up and Zenou was pulled inside.

"Zenou!" Yuzu called out as she reached for him, but he was already gone before she could do anymore for him.

…

The Mansion

Riesin pulled his son through the rift. His son dropped on all fours and Zenou looked up to him and noticed the book he was holding.

"Welcome back." Riesin said.

"Father? When did you return?" Zenou said.

"A while ago." Riesin said. "I was able to find the information I was looking for. All that is left is to bring out the Jinsei Hana."

"Jinsei Hana? Life flower?" Zenou said.

"That's right, my son. Once you have a taste of that flower's nectar, you will be cured of your illness and be given powers the likes of which you have never known." Riesin said.

"Where do we find it?" Zenou asked.

"It's not in a general location." Riesin said. "We have to make it appear. If we perform a little ritual in a highly spiritual place…like Karakura Town….we can have it bloom. However, it is going to require six who hold the power of the Shun Shun Rikka or the Shun Shun Raikko."

"But, father, there is only five of us." Zenou reminded.

"Not to worry. Rinnosuke and Omai are getting the sixth." Riesin said and we all know who that last person is.

…

Orihime's Apartment

Renji, Chad, and Uryu stayed at Orihime's apartment since she asked them to. They were keeping Misha company, but it has been awkward since Misha has been shy around them the whole time. Renji was getting a little frustrated with waiting around for Orihime to come back.

"How come we have to keep waiting here? Where's Orihime?" Renji complained.

"Stop complaining, Renji." Uryu said.

"Uryu's right. Misha isn't going anywhere and we shouldn't leave her alone." Chad said.

"Maybe, but Orihime needs to go shopping for food." Renji said as he was digging around her kitchen.

"Renji, where are your manners? Why are you trying to snack without her permission?" Uryu said.

"Because I'm hungry. What else am I suppose to do when I'm hungry?" Renji said. Uryu was about to respond to that until he felt a couple spiritual pressures and so did the others and they knew who these spiritual pressures belonged to. The door was kicked down and they saw Rinnosuke and Omai arrived.

"It's you two!" Chad said.

"We're here for the girl. Stand down or you'll be sorry." Rinnosuke warned. Zenou is set to help his father with Riesin's goals revealed. Only one component remains and they will make sure to take it.

To Be Continued…


	12. Gathering of the Six

Omai and Rinnosuke showed up at Orihime's apartment and they demanded for Misha. However, the guys stood in their way. That was a good thing since it seemed like Misha didn't really want to go with them. Misha crawled back against the wall with Uryu standing in front of her.

"Stand aside. Our business is with Misha. Walkaway while you still can." Rinnosuke said.

"Can't do that." Uryu said. "As a gentlemen, I must defend a dear maiden and it doesn't seem like she wants to go with you."

'That's not our problem." Omai said.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji unleashed his shikai and it struck against Omai and shot him out of the building. Rinnosuke followed suit as they decided to take the fight outside with Renji going after them.

"Chad, hide your body incase people show up to investigate." Uryu said as he followed after Renji. Down on the streets, Renji swung his zanpakuto and it stretched out to them, but Rinnosuke stepped in.

"Shinten Kesshun!" Rinnosuke as he formed the squared shield and blocked the attack. Uryu jumped down and landed next to Renji.

"Having trouble, Renji?" Uryu said.

"Shut up. Getting past their shields will be a problem." Renji said.

"Not quite." Uryu said. "I remembered their abilities from when we last encountered them. Rinnosuke uses four of his flowers for defense, one for attack, and I believe the last one is from healing. Omai only has one for healing and the other are for offense. We need to separate them since Omai is the sword and Rinnosuke is the shield."

"Do you really think that will make any difference?" Rinnosuke said.

"Let's find out!" Chad called out as he jumped down from above in his soul reaper form and came down with his mace. Rinnosuke and Omai dodged his attack as he slammed into the ground. Omai grabbed the mace and pulled him in and gave Chad a strong kick against a building.

"Renji, help out Chad. I'll take care of Rinnosuke." Uryu said.

"Got it." Renji said as he went to help out Chad. Rinnosuke let him by as he stood to face Uryu.

"Do you honestly think you can beat us?" Rinnosuke said. "Why would you and these soul reapers fight us when you don't have a chance of winning?"

"You don't know that unless we try." Uryu said as he fired off his bow and started the fight.

….

Orihime

Orihime escorted Yuzu back home since Zenou was taken away and there wasn't anything they could do to go after him. When they arrived back home, they saw Ichigo and Isshin trying to board up the hole Zenou left behind. Ichigo looked behind him and saw they came back.

"Yuzu! Orihime! Are you two alright?" Ichigo asked.

"We're fine, but Zenou managed to slip away." Orihime said.

"I just can't believe he is allowing all those horrible things to happen." Yuzu said.

"Horrible things?"Ichigo questioned as to what she was talking about.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out as she came running outside. "They're back again. There's something going on near Orihime's place."

"What?! Again?" Ichigo said.

"My place? They might be after Misha. Uryu, Chad, and Renji might be in trouble." Orihime said. She took out her soul reaper pass and entered soul reaper form. Ichigo let go of the plank and caused it to fall on Isshin.

"Rukia, you stay here and watch over everything." Ichigo said as he took out his pass and entered his soul reaper form. "Orihime and I will go and check out what's going on." Both of them took off and hurried if their friends were in danger.

…

The Fight

"Roar!" Renji shout out his weapon with it stretching out and Omai kept moving back from each attack. Chad jumped up and swung his mace down, but Omai grabbed a hold of it with both sides trying to push the other back. "I've got you now!" Renji appeared behind Omai, but he was ready for him.

"Goten Zanshun." Omai said as the flowers flew off his ears. Renji saw the attack coming and used Flash Step to avoid each of them. Omai slammed his head against Chad's and pushed him back. "Do all soul reapers only know how to run away? You're just like that small pushover who pretended to be a captain."

"Are you saying you defeated a captain?" Renji said.

"Which one did you fight?" Chad said.

"Some little kid with white hair." Omai said.

"Are you talking about Captain Hitsuguya? You actually defeated him?" Renji said.

"I would have if our battle wasn't interrupted, but I'll finish you two off." Omai said as he commanded all five fragments of his power to attack them. Uryu was still fighting against Rinnosuke. Uryu fired off arrow after arrow, but Rinnosuke ran up a set of stairs and was making his way to Orihime's apartment.

"Just give it up." Rinnosuke said. "No matter what you do, we'll pull out ahead no matter what."

"Don't be so sure." Uryu said.

"I am." Rinnosuke said. "Koten Zanshun." He shot out one of his flowers and it was heading towards Uryu, but he used Hirenkyaku to avoid it. Rinnosuke kept running up to reach Misha. Uryu appeared in front of him.

"Not another step." Uryu said.

"You might want to watch yours." Rinnosuke said. Uryu didn't get it until he saw Rinnosuke's attacking flower sliced right through the floor and Uryu fell through the floor and he saw that it weakened the other floors as he kept descending. "I have other matters to attend to." He jumped over the gaps and kept going.

"I've got you!" Renji said as he swung his sword and slashed against Omai and Chad struck him too. Misha stayed up on the floor and watched the whole battle continue. She looked around and saw a few people were being drawn in to all the noise.

"Are you worried?" Misha looked down to the side and saw Rinnosuke was able to reach her. "We are drawing a crowd and someone could get hurt. You shouldn't even care. You really are a disgrace to our kind."

"St-Stay back!" Misha said as she formed her circular shield to keep him away.

"Do you honestly think that will be enough to keep me away?" Rinnosuke said as he unleashed his attack and smashed through very easily. "In your state of mind, your shield can't hold up to me."

"W…What do you w…want? Why did you come…for me?" Misha asked.

"You're actually more useful than we were letting on." Rinnosuke said. "You hold the Shun Shun Rikka like the rest of us. Lord Riesin needs that for his goal."

"His goal? He's gotten closer to it?" Misha said.

"That's right. We just need one more piece and that piece is you." Rinnosuke said. He was keeping her distracted so she couldn't notice the rip that was opening behind her. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime arrived as they saw Uryu pull himself out of the debris and saw Renji and Chad getting pounded by Omai.

"Guys!" Ichigo said as he and Orihime ran to Uryu.

"Damn it. I can't believe I let him get the drop on me." Uryu said. "Ichigo, Orihime, they're after Misha." His statement was confirmed when they heard Misha screaming.

"Misha!" Orihime said as she jumped up the floors. When she made it, she saw Riesin had a hold of Misha in her rift with them and Rinnosuke about to leave.

"Orihime! I'm sorry, but you are too late. Misha is coming back with us." Riesin said.

"No. She doesn't want to go back to you. I won't let you take her." Orihime said. She went to attack as she pulled out her zanpakuto, but Rinnosuke formed his shield and stopped her attack.

"Farewell. The next time you see us is when we begin to change the entire world." Riesin said.

"Orihime!" Misha called out before the rift closed up around the three. Omai was going to keep fighting against Chad and Renji, but Riesin opened another rift and pulled him in.

"Not again." Omai complained before it closed. He wasn't pleased that his fight was left unfinished again.

"Got away again." Renji said.

"What did they want with Misha? They didn't think that highly of her before." Chad said.

"This isn't looking good." Ichigo said as Orihime came down. She seemed so upset about Misha was gone. Ichigo walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"She's gone. She doesn't even want anything to do with this." Orihime said.

"We'll save her, Orihime." Ichigo said and he meant it.

…

The Mansion

"Get in." Riesin said as he shoved Misha in a room and locked the door. Misha banged on the door. "You'll be staying there until your services are needed.

"Let me out. Please let me out. I don't want to be here." Misha pleaded as she kept banging the door. None of them were really listening.

"Our time draws near." Riesin said as he faced the other four. "Once the Jinsei Hana blooms, our moment will be at hand. Zenou shall have a taste of the flower's nectar and there will be no one that can stop us."

"I can't wait." Masuru said.

"They won't know what hit them." Omai said. However, Zenou actually thought back to Yuzu and the kindness that she showed him.

"Father, if I may ask, what about the people?" Zenou said.

"They will either bow to us or be erased." Riesin said. "We are gods and they are peasants. The world shall be formed by how we decide. Are you ready to be cured of your illness and take our place, Zenou?" Zenou might have been shown kindness, but his mind has not changed.

"Yes." Zenou said. The six have gathered and the end is drawing close. If that power is formed, how will they be stopped?

To Be Continued…


	13. Life Flower

"They took Misha?" Rukia said. The next day, everyone met up at Urahara Shop and they were going over everything.

"In the blink of an eye." Renji said. "How are we suppose to fight some that can rip through pockets of space and travel through dimensions?"

"It doesn't make sense. Why would they take Misha if they use to think she was just a burden?" Karin wondered.

"Obviously they still need her powers." Kisuke said. "The real question is what they are planning to do? This is looking bad with each passing moment."

"What's the status on the Soul Society? Have you been able to get in contact with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. They've lost some men and suffered some damage, but they're powering through." Yoruichi said. "They're working as fast as they can to rebuild a senkaimon so they can come to the World of the Living and help us. With the kind of threat we're dealing with, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Chad said.

"Very. That Riesin was able to defeat Kenpachi so easily." Yoruichi said.

"He beat someone like Kenpachi easily?!" Ichigo said. Seeing he knew Kenpachi's strength so well, you can understand how hard it is to believe Riesin could overpower him.

"According to his fifth seat, Yumichika, Riesin took a book from the Seireitei's library." Kisuke said. "Whatever is in that book must be what will help them reach their goal. However, until we have a way to track them down, there doesn't seem to be much we can do."

"You mean that even you can't do anything?" Uryu said.

"The people we're dealing with are good. They thought of every step. They erase all traces of their spiritual pressure once they leave. That means we can't use it to track them down." Kisuke said. "The powers they hold could even counterbalance the power of the hogyoku. It's not something I could just look up in a book."

"For the time being, waiting is all we can do." Rukia said. All of them hated that there wasn't much they could do, but there was no other choice until the enemy makes another move. Ichigo looked and saw Orihime seemed more upset than anyone and he was right when she got up and just left the room.

"Hold up, Orihime." Ichigo said as he went after her. "Orihime, I know this might seem bad, but we'll still pull through."

"That's not what's bothering me. I'm worried about Misha….and Zenou." Orihime said.

"Zenou? Why are you worried about him?" Ichigo said. "I understand with Misha, but that guy is the son of the leader. He's probably just as bad as Riesin."

"I don't think he is." Orihime said. "When Yuzu and I talked to him earlier, he made it sound like he's nothing, but a tool for Riesin to use. It's almost like he's been misguided. Misha told me the same thing and Zenou doesn't seem to know any better. It just sounds so sad. You probably think I'm being too soft on our enemy."

"You are being soft-HEARTED." Ichigo said as he had her turn around. "It just means that you care. You can't stand to see someone being used like that if they are a friend or enemy. It's one of the things I love about you." He gave her a kiss on the head. "If what you say is true, we'll find a way to help Zenou, but only AFTER we deal with Riesin." That made Orihime feel a lot better.

…

Yuzu

Yuzu was in the kitchen and was trying to fix up some lunch. Isshin was working hard on fixing their home and was trying to show off for his daughter.

"See, Yuzu? Daddy is quite the handy man." Isshin said.

"Sure." Yuzu said, but she wasn't really paying attention. Isshin noticed it.

"Yuzu, what's the matter?" Isshin said.

"We're low on food. I'm going to go out and get some more." Yuzu said as she grabbed her shoes and just left.

"Yuzu?" Isshin wondered to what was going on. He's never seen his daughter look so down. Yuzu walk down the streets, but as she kept walking, she kept thinking about Zenou.

" _My father will change this world and you with everyone will either bow to us or be destroyed."_

" _It is his way. It is what my father wishes and I will fulfill his wishes."_

The more Yuzu thought about him and the things that he said, the more it upset her. It helped her pick up her pace until she started running.

"I've got to find him." Yuzu said. "He needs to see this is wrong. I hate that I can't do what Ichigo and Karin can do, but there must be something I can do to stop him. He didn't once say how he felt. He must be being forced to do all these horrible things. I've got to do something. First, I need to find him."

…..

Downtown

People downtown in Karakura were just moving along like everything was normal. That was until they saw a rift in dimensions opened up and the Roiyariti came out. Riesin had Misha's arms tied and dragged her along. All of them were wondering who they were and how did they arrive.

"Meddlesome insects." Riesin said. He unleashed a flash of his spiritual pressure. That was enough to cause so many people pass out. All of them felt like their psyches were just beaten out of them with some windows shattering. It took out people in a few mile radius.

"That's bound to alert the substitute soul reapers." Rinnosuke said.

"By the time they get here, it will be too late." Riesin said.

"Lord Riesin, it's not too late to stop this." Misha said as she tried to plead him to stop, but he wasn't even listening.

"Let's begin. Put Misha in position." Riesin said. Omai moved Misha and placed her next to Riesin. All the others got into position and formed a circle. "Let's begin."

…

Urahara Shop

Ichigo and the others felt the large amount of spiritual pressure. They knew instantly that it was Riesin and the rest of the Roiyairiti.

"It's them!" Ichigo said.

"This is it. We can't let them escape." Rukia said as all of them transformed into their soul reaper forms and Uryu got himself ready.

"Go. I'll keep an eye on your bodies." Kisuke said. "I'll do everything I can to get the other soul reapers here." All of them agreed and headed out.

…..

Riesin

'It's almost time.' Zenou thought as Riesin was about to set all of his plans into motion. 'No one can stop us now.'

"Zenou!"

"That voice!" Zenou looked and saw Yuzu was still standing, but trying to hold conscious. She also got the attention of all the others.

"A human girl that can still stand after I unleashed part of my spiritual pressure?" Riesin said. "She must not be an ordinary human."

"She's the younger sister of two of the soul reapers." Zenou said. "You don't need to worry about her. She is no threat."

"Zenou, what is going on?" Yuzu said.

"You stay out of this." Zenou said. He used his powers and formed a barrier to keep Yuzu trapped. "Continue, Father."

"Thank you." Riesin said. Riesin focused his spiritual pressure and placed his hands together. Spiritual energy build up as all their Shun Shun Raikko and Shun Shun Rikka began to glow. A transparent version of one formed on the ground with each member standing in a petal.

"Zenou!" Yuzu called out as she reached for him, but she felt her hand get zapped by the barrier.

"From the raging red sea to the judgement of the sky. Breath of mortality, blood and flesh of composition, hopes and dreams of ideal, compose and fuse. Life form and death become destiny. Rise and breed that which has been created. Bloom, Jinsei Hana" Riesin's enchantment caused the Jinsei Hana to bloom in the center. A white and blue amaryllis that was the size of a bowl sprouted and formed. Orihime and the others arrived and saw what was going on.

"Are we too late?" Rukia said. Ichigo looked down and saw Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo called out and everyone saw her.

"What is she doing here?" Karin said.

"Take it Zenou and be cured of your illness." Riesin said.

"Right." Zenou agreed as he walked over to the flower.

"Stop!" Orihime said as they all tried to stop him.

"Don't interfere." Masuru said as he, Rinnosuke, and Omai used their powers to keep them away. Zenou crouched down and took the flower in both hands. Zenou savored the moment for this is the time he's been waiting his whole life for. All the power that was forming began to form dark clouds during this dark time.

"Zenou, I'm begging you not to do this." Yuzu said, but it was too late. Zenou held the flower over his head and squeezed it and the nectar poured out and entered his mouth. The sweetness of sugar water sliding in him.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said as entered his bankai state. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo tried to use his bankai's speed to stop him. He was able to appear behind Zenou. "You're mine!"

"I don't think so. You're too late." Riesin said as the last drop of nectar entered Zenou's mouth and spiritual energy exploded from around him and blew Ichigo back.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as they all tried to block out the spiritual energy. The barrier around Yuzu was shattered and she couldn't take the spirit energy. Karin went down to her and tried to shield her from it.

"The power! I feel the power!" Zenou screamed as the power consumed him and he began to transform.

To Be Continued…


	14. Zenou's New Body

As Orihime and the others tried to figure out how to defeat the Roiyariti, they already made their move. Riesin had all six of them gather and caused the Jinsei Hana to bloom. Zenou drank every bit of the nectar that was in it. When he did, his body exploded with spiritual energy and began to transform.

"What's happening?" Ichigo said as they all tried to block out the shockwaves from the spirt energy.

"Be prepared for anything." Rukia said.

"Yuzu, you better take cover somewhere. This is going to get ugly." Karin said.

"No. I want to help." Yuzu said.

"Out of the question. Go!" Karin said as she pushed Yuzu out of the way. The spirit energy began to settle as it all compressed into an orb. Inside, Zenou moaned as the power was pulsing through him. Riesin took great pleasure in seeing this.

"Excellent. The final pieces are coming to place. Zenou is about to have unimaginable power." Riesin said. Zenou felt all the power and unleashed a loud scream as he burst the energy away and he was flying in the air in his new form.

"Is that Zenou?!" Orihime said as she and everyone was either amazed or nervous. Zenou looked just like one of the six flowers of the Shun Shun Rikka. He had wings coming out of his back with the flower still on his chest, but had one on both his hands. His body changed as well. His legs turned blue and ran up his sides with his chest, back, and arms white. He also seemed to have gain some color to his face and the dark circles around his eyes were gone.

"He's changed. He looks just like one of those fairies Orihime uses." Uryu said. "He also seems to have gain some color to his face making him look healthier." Zenou opened his eyes and began to get a feel for his power.

"How do you feel, Zenou?" Riesin said. Zenou checked for any signs of his illness and he didn't feel a single symptom.

"Amazing. I've never felt better in my life." Zenou said. "My illness is gone! I feel like I've been reborn!"

"That's good. It's just as I told you. Give it a test." Riesin said. Zenou agreed to that. Since he has a new body with new health, he wants to try it out. Zenou turned over to a building and held out his hand. A black a purple glow came from his hand. The building glowed the same color and it completely disintegrated. Zenou felt the power that came from it.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg." Zenou said. Orihime and the others were coouldn't believe what happened right in front of them. Rukia took a good look at the area of the building that was just there and saw there was no trace of it.

"That building….it's completely gone." Rukia said. "It's very existence has completely vanished."

"I can't believe he could do that with little effort!" Orihime said.

"It doesn't matter. We still have to stop him." Ichigo said as he tried to keep a grip on himself and his zanpakuto. He build up energy around the blade. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung the blade and unleashed the attack. Zenou saw it coming and formed a shield to block the attack.

"Was that suppose to harm me?" Zenou said. Ichigo used his great increase of speed to appear right in front of him.

"I've got you!" Ichigo said as he swung down and slashed against Zenou. Ichigo was able to wound him, but Zenou didn't even flinch. Ichigo sensed something was wrong and moved away from him.

"Smart move on moving away." Zenou said as a glow came from the wound and it closed up. There wasn't even a scar left on it.

"His powers are unreal and I don't think he's even getting started." Chad said.

"I'm not going to let that scare me off." Renji said as he build up his power. "Bankai!" He unleashed all his power and entered his bankai state with the wooden snake swirling around him. "Hihiho Zabimaru!"

"You're wasting your time. Not even a captain's bankai can stand up to me." Zenou said as he turned to him. "If I chose to, I could erase your entire bankai and you if I chose to."

"Bold words." Renji said.

"Renji, don't tempt him." Rukia said as she stood next to him and ready to fight. Despite her words, Rukia knew that fighting them was the only way they could stop them.

"You truly have no idea what I can do now." Zenou said.

"Let's see!" Renji said as he commanded the snake to strike Zenou, but Zenou just disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Zenou actually moved a lot faster than they could see. He moved past Rukia and Renji and struck them down instantly as they both dropped to the ground.

"Rukia! Rengi!" Ichigo called out.

"No!" Misha called out, but she soon realized that Riesin dropped the rope a while ago. She was able to get away from him.

"That's it! Bankai!" Orihime said as she unleashed her bankai. Her bankai had all her six flowers flying around her with pink veil that went from the back of her head to her ankles. "Megumi Hogohana!" She wasn't going to stop there. "Megumi Hogohan: Kogane no Taiyo!" The six came together and formed a sword blade on the guard and it shined gold like a sun.

"You still wish to fight me?" Zenou said.

"I'll do what I can to stop you." Orihime said.

"Just get rid of them already." Masuru said.

"No." Zenou said. "I've just received this new power. I've never felt better in my entire life. I think I'm going to play with her. I want to have some fun with these powers. After all, if I just erase everything now, I might never get this chance again."

"You're going to toy with her. Very well." Riesin said.

"No, I'm stopping you." Orihime said as she went to attack, but Zenou kicked her in the gut and sent her flying across town and he went after her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. He was going to go after her, but Riesin used his Shun Shun Raikko to keep him from going anywhere.

"I don't think so. This is the first time my son will actually have some fun." Riesin said. "I can't let you get in the way of that."

"Out of my way!" Ichigo said as he flew down and slashed at him, but Riesin moved out of the way.

"Ichigo!" Chad called out and wanted to help.

"I know what you're thinking and don't do it." Masuru said as he stepped up to Chad. "You have me to deal with."

"Fine. Fight Fiercely, Yasei Senshi!" Chad said as turned his sword into a mace. Uryu was on the lookout for an enemy and saw he was faced with Rinnosuke.

"I think it's time we settled matters between us." Rinnosuke said. That left Karin and she was up against Omai.

"Word of advice, this is no place for a little girl. Just drop the swords and walkaway." Omai said as he pounded his fists together.

"Not a chance, big creep." Karin said and pulled out both of her swords. "Keep balance between good and evil, Ikari to Yasashi." Karin had her katana transformed into the black and white swords and was ready to fight. Meanwhile, Orihime crashed down after being sent flying. Orihime managed to get back up as Zenou landed down. He was fully enjoying his new power.

"This feels amazing." Zenou said.

"Was it really worth it?" Orihime said as she used her sword like a cane.

"It was." Zenou said as he took in a deep breath. "So this is what it's like to fully breathe. So this is what it's like to be restless. So this is what it's like to have a clear head. I've never felt so alive!"

"And just what do you plan on doing with all this power?" Orihime said.

"Are you still on this? I told you that I will fulfill my father's wishes." Zenou said as he started to walk closer to Orihime. "At the moment, I plan on enjoying my new power. I want you to come at me with all you have."

"If that's what you want. I have to do what I must to save you!" Orihime said as she flew right at him. She swung her sword, but Zenou formed a shield and blocked it. Zenou held up his arm to her. All he did was open up his hand and it unleashed a shockwave that sent her flying back. Zenou could destroy Orihime entirely in an instant if he wanted, but he just wants to toy with her. At the same time, Misha rushed over to a wounded Rukia and Renji.

"Hang on, I'll help you." Misha said. "Goten Kisshun." Misha used four of her flowers and formed a purple barrier around the two of them and did her best to heal them, but she sensed something powerful. 'There's an immense amount of Zenou's spirit energy around both of their wounds. I don't know if I can reject it.' She thought. She looked around and saw all the fighting was going on. Seeing as how these people tried to protect her, she had to help them. 'No. I can do this. If I can keep helping them, all this fighting will come closer to an end.' She wasn't the only one who took in the destruction. Yuzu tried to stay hidden and looked around.

"This is all horrible." Yuzu said as she looked all the destruction and to see her beloved brother and sister with their friends in the middle of all of it. "Ichigo, Karin, everyone, please come out alive." Failing to stop their plans, this could be their last attempt to stop the Roiyariti.

To Be Continued…


	15. Fourth Abilities

An all-out battle between the Roiyariti has begun with each one of them facing a powerful member. Misha was trying to heal Renji and Rukia, but it was already looking bad from the moment Zenou gained all new power.

"You're mine!" Chad said as he swung his mace, but Masuru formed his shield and blocked the attack. "You won't win!"

"We've already have and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Masuru said. "Santen Zanshun!" Masuru unleashed three of his flowers to attack Chad, but Chad moved away from all of them. "You can't continue to run. Just have a look around and you'll see that your friends are being destroyed as we speak."

"That can't be." Chad said as he looked around. Uryu was fighting Rinnosuke, Karin was against Omai, Ichigo is against Riesin, and he could sense Orihime struggling against Zenou.

"See? You and your friends will disappear here." Masuru said.

"You don't know us very well. Even when it seems like the odds are against us, we find a way to win." Chad said and continued to fight against Masuru.

…

Orihime

Orihime was having a hard time against Zenou. Even with her bankai and in its best form, Orihime could not keep up with Zenou's new power and speed. As for Zenou, he's just been toying around with her.

"Come on, Orihime. I want to have some fun with my new abilities." Zenou said. "Come at me with everything you've got."

"I will." Orihime said as she went to attack. She swung her sword, but Zenou held up his arm and was able to block it without even getting cut. "What?!"

"Is that it? Your boyfriend had more power in his attack." Zenou said and pushed her back. "Not that it would matter if you could cut me or not. I can easily heal myself. Don't let that discourage you. Give it all you've got!" He gave Orihime a powerful kick and sent her flying into the sky. Orihime flew through the air and noticed Zenou got right over her.

'How could he be that fast?!' Orihime thought as Zenou gave her an axe kick and she plummet straight into the ground and into a crater. Orihime tried to climb out with blood running down her head and she could barely get back up.

"Are you already reaching your limit?" Zenou taunted. "I was hoping this would last longer, but if that's all you've got, I am a little disappointed." Orihime wasn't giving up as she managed to stand on her feet again.

"I won't give up. I'll find some way to beat you." Orihime said. "I don't care how strong you are or how strong you think you are. My friends are counting on me to win this battle and I'm not going to let them down."

"Your friends you say? I hate to break it to you, but your friends won't be coming to save you." Zenou said. "They'll all be erased before this day ends."

…

Chad

"Dairekuto!" Chad unleashed the attack, but Masuru brought his shield back up and was able to block the blast.

"I'm telling you that it's useless." Masuru said, but Chad wasn't going to stop. He came and swung his mace around, but Masuru kept using his shield to block every attack and Masuru shook his head with disappointment. "You just don't listen, do you? Nothing you do is going to…" He didn't finish as he felt his shield was breaking.

"Don't be so sure!" Chad said as he gave it one more powerful swing and he was able to break through the shield. Masuru acted quickly and was able to avoid getting hit in the gut by the spikes.

"How did you do that? Are you some sort of demon?" Masuru said.

"I don't give a damn about your powers." Chad said. "I'll keep smashing and smashing away at your shield until you stay down."

"I see. I guess my simple powers aren't going to be enough this time. I'm going to need a stronger shield." Masuru said.

"Stronger shield?" Chad questioned.

"You see, we each hold a fourth ability, or another depending on what each flower can do, with our powers." Masuru said. "It's where we take two aspects of offense, defense, or healing and combine them for a new ability."

'I think I get it. It's just like how Orihime uses her shield and Tsubaki for her Shiten Koshun.' Chad thought. 'However, that is Orihime. What can this one do?'

"You can't defend yourself with this." Masuru said as he crossed his arms. "Triten Zankesshun." His bracelet lit up and all his flowers were released. The ones for attacking formed a shield in his right arm and a sword of nothing, but energy in his left.

"A sword and a shield?!" Chad said.

"That's right. This sword can slice its way through anything and everything. The shield is able to block the same." Masuru said. "Separately my attack and defense abilities are strong, but this technique amplifies that power by tenfold."

"Let's put that to the test." Chad said as he swung his mace, but Masuru held up his shield and blocked the attack the recoil of the attack sent him flying back.

"You were warned." Masuru said as he slashed through a building and the whole thing came timbering down. "I am a knight and I punish those who defy the Roiyariti. Your punishment shall be death."

….

Uryu

Uryu and Rinnosuke sought out to finish what they started a while back. Uryu fired arrow after arrow, but Rinnosuke kept blocking each one. Uryu tried to have them bend and curve around, but Rinnosuke was able to see through his tactics.

"Are you finished?" Rinnosuke said.

"Not even close." Uryu said. 'I'm not beaten, but I'm not getting anywhere. Even if I launch all of my arrows simultaneously, he's blocking each one and I can't get through his shield.' He thought.

"I know what you're thinking." Rinnosuke said. "You're thinking this isn't getting us anywhere and I agree. I think I have just the thing that can turn the tide of this battle."

"What would that be?" Uryu said.

"Watch. Kinshan Senshun!" Rinnosuke pulled out two of his flowers. The one used for attack and the other used for healing. Both of them circled around Rinnosuke and formed bue circles above and below him.

"What is this?" Uryu said.

"I'll show you." Rinnosuke said as he looked around the area. He bent down and picked up a sharp rock from the debris.

"What are you doing?" Uryu said. Rinnosuke took the rock and stabbed himself in the left hand. He tried to keep himself from moaning in pain. Uryu didn't understand what was going on. Then, without warning, the flower at the bottom flew at Uryu and pierced through his left hand. "What just happened?"

"That's my other power by combining my healing and offensive abilities." Rinnosuke said as he took the rock out of his hand with blood flowing down. Uryu looked down at his hand and saw it was bleeding as well. "This ability links our two bodies. Any pain that is dealt to me will be dealt to you as well."

"I see. So if I attack you, it's going to be like I'm attacking myself." Uryu said.

"That's right." Rinnosuke said as he grew a devious smile. "That means that you can't kill me without killing yourself."

"But how am I the one being affected by it?" Uryu said. "All you did was stab your own hand. How come that pain was put on me of all people?"

"Well, your arrows continuously bounced against my shield." Rinnosuke said. "Since traces of your energy was placed in my Shun Shun Raikko, you're the focus of this power. You're completely at my mercy. I'll keep myself on the verge of death and heal myself. You're done for." Uryu is in a lot of trouble. He can't attack Rinnosuke without attacking himself.

….

Karin

Karin was fighting hard against Omai, but he was much bigger and physically stronger than her. Omai unleashed his five flowers, but Karin used her swords to deflect each of them, but each blow kept pushing her back. Omai ran up to her and was going to give her a right hook. Karin crossed her swords and blocked the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Karin said.

"Not even close." Omai said and he sensed the others using their other abilities. "Looks like Masuru and Rinnosuke unleashed their special powers. Morons. We don't need them against these guys."

"Don't let your guard down." Karin said. "Shiro Surasshu! Kuro Surasshu!" Krin unleashed a black and white slash. Omai jumped out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. One of the slashes hit his arm and cut it right off. "I've got you."

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but I hate feeling left out." Omai said. "I'll show my other ability. Kerushan Zeroshun."

"What is he doing?" Karin said. One of Omai's flowers flew out of his earrings and placed itself on his chest with waves of red energy flowing through him and it caused his arm to grow back. "What the hell?!"

"That's not even the worse of it." Omai said as he leaped towards her and with great speed that Karin didn't see coming. He drove his knee in Karin's gut and caused some blood to shoot out of her mouth with her sliding against the ground.

"What was that?"

"That's my ability." Omai said. "Kerushan Zeroshun takes my healing power to regenerate any part of my body that is damaged, but there's more. The more damage I take and that is healed, the more powerful I become. With this, I could crush you whenever I please. You should have just stayed away little girl." All of them are in a serious situation. Is there a way out?

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo was the one fighting Riesin. He kept slashing away at Riesin, but Riesin was able to counter each of his attacks.

"Just give it up already. You're only postponing the unavoidable." Riesin said.

"No way. We aren't going to give up that easily." Ichigo said.

"Really? You might want to take a look around." Riesin said and Ichigo did just that. He saw Chad being pushed down, Uryu at Rinnosuke's mercy, and Karin being struck. He could also feel that Orihime was in a lot of danger and things weren't looking good. The Roiyariti was about to finish them, but something stopped them. Omai was cut off by a wall of ice, Masuru was pushed back by a blast of wind, and Rinnosuke was stopped by a flood of petals.

"Looks like we made it just in time."

"You disgraced us and you shall suffer for that."

"Nothing like waiting till the last minute to save the day. Classic hero trait." The three saviors was Shunsui, Toshiro, and Byakuya, three of the captains. Perhaps there is still a chance.

To Be Continued…


	16. Frozen Flower

Just as it seemed like the end was near for Orihime and the others, they were all saved by Shunsui, Toshiro, and Byakuya. What none of them understood was how they were here. The senkaimon to the Seireitei and the World of the Living was destroyed.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked Karin while he stood face with Omai.

"Yeah." Karin said.

"It's you again. I don't get it." Omai said. While he stood against Omai, Byakuya was facing Rinnosuke with Uryu by his side.

"I take it you are one of the captains." Rinnosuke said.

"That would be correct. We have come here to put a stop to your plans and to settle a personal matter." Byakuya said. "You've injured our prides of soul reapers and you shall suffer dearly for that." There was also Shunsui as he saved Chad and faced off against Masuru.

"Captain Kyoraku, how did you get here?" Chad said.

"You shouldn't be here. The senkaimon is destroyed." Masuru said.

"That's what you think, but we have a tendency to jump back when things seem bad." Shunsui said. None of them really understood how the captains were here. Omai appeared to be the most furious about it.

"This doesn't make sense. I destroyed the senkaimon myself. You shouldn't be here." Omai said. In the other fights, the others asked the same thing and each of the captains were explaining.

"How are you here, Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"It's all thanks to Kisuke Urahara." Toshiro said.

"Kisuke Urahara was able to establish a connection between the World of the Living and the Seireitei." Byakuya said. "However, the power was limited. We had to choose who to send very carefully."

"There was a limit to who can travel." Shunsui said. "We could only send a few captain level soul reapers. Sending anymore would have overloaded the spirit energy and cause the whole thing to be destroyed."

"That is how we got here." Toshiro said. "We have come here to settle the score with these people and that is what we're going to get."

….

Orihime

Orihime continued to hold off against Zenou, but it seemed more like she was struggling to survive against him. Zenou stopped thrashing her around as he sensed the presence of the three captains. Orihime was able to sense it too.

"Good. It looks like helped has arrived." Orihime said.

"It will make no difference. Even if all of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were to appear, there is nothing they or anyone can do." Zenou said.

"Don't be so sure." Orihime said. "With the soul reapers from the Soul Society by our side, there isn't an enemy we can't beat."

"There's a first for everything." Zenou said and continue to fight against Orihime.

…

Toshiro

"Karin, you stay back. I'll take care of this enemy. I have a score to settle with him." Toshiro said.

"Right, but be careful." Karin said. "He has an ability that makes his attacks stronger the more he heals himself."

"Interesting." Toshiro said. He remembered how their last fight went and he's going to make sure it doesn't this time.

"You're the same kid from before. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Omai said.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time." Toshiro said. "I underestimated you, but I won't this time. Bankai!" An explosion of cold mist shot out and his wings of ice was formed. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"So you do use bankai. I never would have guessed." Omai said.

"If what she said about your ability is true, I'll just have to strike your entire body at once." Toshiro said and flew right at him. "Ryusenka!" He held his sword out and struck Omai with it and encased them both in ice.

"Toshiro!" Karin called out, but she was relieved as the ice shattered and he was still standing there. "You did it!"

"That's strange. It was way too easy." Toshiro said. He looked around and saw something glowing red. The light glowed brighter and saw a piece of flesh growing and turned into Omai and his muscles looked bigger.

"Is that all you've got?!" Omai said.

"No way! He shattered to pieces. How is he still alive?" Karin said.

"I can't die. I'm immortal." Omai said. "As long as there's a piece of me still intact, I can't die and I will grow stronger."

"Please tell me you have a backup plan." Karin said.

"Let's try this." Toshiro said as he flew up. "Sennen Hyoro." About seven pillars of ice formed around Omai and were closing in on him.

"Is ice all you've got?" Omai said. He swung his arm around and shattered all the pillars. He grabbed a piece of the ice and tossed it at Toshiro. It was coming so fast that Toshiro tried to dodge it, but his wing got hit and broke off. "I've got you now!" Toshiro held out his finger and he wondered what he was doing.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Toshiro landed down and shot a small laser from his finger and it grazed Omai's cheek and left a scar on it.

"Try aiming." Omai said. "It doesn't matter how big or small my injuries are. I can heal them and make myself stronger." Toshiro watched as the scar faded away and it seemed he noticed something.

'What is Toshiro doing? Just attacking isn't going to work. The longer he fights, the more powerful this brute is going to get.' Karin thought. Toshiro's wing started to regenerate as he was getting ready to make another move.

'Let's see. I can't use Hyoten Hyakkaso.' Toshiro thought. 'Karin and all the others would surely get caught in it and if I use an attack that powerful and he's still able to heal himself, there isn't anything I can do to stop him. I do believe I see how to win this, but if it doesn't work, I'm dead.' Toshiro took a stance and readied himself to attack.

"You still want to fight me?" Omai said. "You fool. You're just going to end up dead."

"I don't think so. Here goes!" Toshiro said as he charged straight at Omai.

"That's right!" Omai said as he held out his arms. "Come at me. Come at me to your doom!" Toshiro held out his sword and stabbed Omai right through.

"Did he get him?" Karin wondered.

"No." Omai said. Toshiro pulled out his sword and jumped back. Omai held where he was stabbed. "It does hurt, but that will fade away soon."

"I don't think so. Not this time." Toshiro said.

"What makes you so sure?" Omai said as he figured Toshiro was bluffing, but he soon felt something cold. He looked and saw ice beginning to spread. "What the hell? My body feels like its going stiff."

"That's because the ice is spreading through the inside of your body as well." Toshiro said.

"But how? The ice should be fading away." Omai said.

"That won't happen without this." Toshiro said as he held out his sword. Something was frozen on it. Omai and Karin took a close look and saw it was the Shun Shun Raikko that Omai had on his chest.

"Is that mine? How?!" Omai said.

"I thought it was strange how you healed yourself when your body was reduced to pieces." Toshiro said as he took it off his zanpakuto. "I knew this fight couldn't go on for very long so I needed to find the source of your healing abilities. I had a feeling it was that, but to test my theory, I used Byakurai."

"You mean when you missed on purpose?" Karin said.

"Yes. I saw the flow of energy that healed you and saw that what was on your chest was the source." Toshiro said. "When I used Ryusenka, I aimed lower than where it was. If I had struck it directly then, this fight would have been over sooner."

"This can't be happening to me." Omai said. Toshiro walked over and stabbed his sword through him and caused the ice to spread even faster.

"It is. It really is a shame. You could have used your powers for such good, but you decided to abuse them on others." Toshiro said. "This is where it ends. You'll wilt like a frozen flower."

"Damn you." Omai said before he was completely trapped in ice and Toshiro had the ice shatter to pieces. Karin was amazed with what Toshiro did since Omai caused so much trouble.

"Amazing." Karin said. Toshiro sent away his bankai and walked over to Karin with him holding out his hand. Karin took it and helped him up.

"So…how many times does this make that I saved you?" Toshiro said.

"Oh shut up." Karin said with some humor that Toshiro enjoyed. He was just happier that she was safe.

…

Byakuya

Byakuya stood face against Rinnosuke after he saved Uryu. Rinnosuke sensed that Omai's life came to an end.

"It seems Omai was actually beaten. Moron." Rinnosuke said. "He was always too arrogant."

"You there." Byakuya said and Uryu could see Byakuya had his eyes on him and indicated Byakuya was talking to him. "What became of Rukia?"

"Rukia? She and Renji got badly injured, but they're being treated." Uryu said.

"Worried about your subordinates?" Rinnosuke said. "You should be more concerned with yourself. With me as your opponent, you don't have a great chance of winning."

"I truly despise you people." Byakuya said. "You insulted our prides of soul reapers and you took something so incredible such as your powers and use it for malevolent purposes. I shall be your end. Scatter, Senbonzakura." One down, but the others are all powerful. It's about to be one kind of petals against another.

To Be Continued…


	17. Petals vs Petals

The arrival of the three captains so far have been a help. Toshiro was able to defeat Omai, but there is still Byakuya and Shunsui. They both had to deal with Masuru and Rinnosuke and that left Ichigo to fight against Riesin and Orihime continuously struggle against Zenou.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as he released his zanpakuto and the blade turned into pink petals. Rinnosuke actually admired it.

"Lovely. I never would have guessed soul reapers use flowers to fight." Rinnosuke said. "However, that isn't going to help you."

"These flowers you see are actually hundreds of upon thousands of tiny blades that are too small to see." Byakuya said. "The reflected light gives them the form of petals that will cut you down."

"Byakuya, there's something you should know." Uryu said. "Rinnosuke's ability will trace your spirit energy when you attack. When he does that, any damage dealt to him will be dealt to you as well."

"He's right." Rinnosuke said. "If I place myself on the verge of death, you'll be as well. If I put myself in that position, I can kill you very easily and then I can heal myself."

"Interesting." Byakuya said because he found something in there that caught his interest.

"It's all true." Rinnosuke said and pointed up. "Just look at my little friend flying around above me." Byakuya looked to see one of the six flowers flying around above Rinnosuke and formed a circle. "There's also this one down by my feet." Byakuya looked down and saw that one as well. "It's sort of like these two are scanning me for any injuries and they'll make sure you have as well."

"That is quite the impressive ability." Byakuya said. "And with powers like yours that revive the dead, you are a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh and don't think about having that Uryu guy help you." Rinnosuke said. "If both you attack me at the exact same time somehow, you'll both just get injured. If I also manage to kill one of you, but one of you kills me, all three of us are just going to end up dead. We're at a standoff, but I hold the upper hand. It might be best to just give up.

'His ability does sound dangerous, but something isn't right.' Uryu analyzed. 'Before Byakuya showed up, he stabbed his own hand and I still got hurt. That doesn't actually relate to what he just stated.' Uryu thought about all of what Rinnosuke just said and how his abilities worked. 'That's it! One a one-on-one fight, it wouldn't matter how Rinnosuke got hurt because he only has one spirit energy to trace. However, if it's two-one-one, he must not be able to trace two spirit energies if he gets injured. Of course, he said that attacking at the same time won't work. I theorize that we must only be able to use the surrounding area to truly fight him. That means I might have to work with Byakuya, a real soul reaper, but I have my pride as a quincy.'

"You think I need help to defeat you?" Byakuya said. "I don't need any." Uryu was a little surprised, but he figured Byakuya might say something like that.

"You think you can take me on by yourself?" Rinnosuke said with a chuckle.

"Let's test your abilities." Byakuya said as he had a few of his petals flew at Rinnosuke.

"You attack?" Rinnosuke said as he was starting to find Byakuya a fool. "Weren't you paying attention to a thing I just said?" The petals flew past Rinnosuke. A few seconds after they passed him, Rinnosuke flinched a felt a few cuts form on his face.

"Here it comes!" Uryu said as the Rinnosuke's flower at the bottom flew at Byakuya and slid past his face with Byakuya getting the same cuts.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You should be careful. You don't want to kill yourself, do you?" Rinnosuke said.

"I am very certain that you are going to try and avoid putting yourself in a death situation." Byakuya said.

"Excuse me?" Rinnosuke said.

"You say you would put yourself on the "verge" of death." Byakuya said. "However, aren't there others in your forces that have abilities like yours? Surely, they can revive you if you are dead."

"So what?" Rinnosuke said.

"If that was the case, you shouldn't bring yourself close to death." Byakuya said. "You actually should kill yourself if it means you take your enemy out with you. I think I see why."

"What do you mean?" Rinnosuke said and was starting to get a little nervous.

"You don't completely trust your comrades." Byakuya said. "With the kinds of powers you and your people have, I think it wouldn't really matter if you were killed or not as long as you have one person with the power to revive each of you. You all hold the ability to break the limits that the gods themselves set. That doesn't seem to be the case here. You actually fear death. You don't trust your comrades will bring you back." Rinnosuke was trembling and was an indication that Byakuya hit the nail on the head.

"What are you? A psychologist?" Rinnosuke said. "Don't try to psychologically mess with my head. I don't fear anything."

"Let's put that to the test." Byakuya said as he held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Rinnosuke said.

"Mask of blood and flesh, universe soar, the one crown with Man's name. One the wall of blue flames, inscribe on the twin lotus. In the abyss of configuration, wait at the far reaches of heaven." (AN: Just to be clear for future references, I'm trying to get the English versions of the enchantments.)

"What are you doing?" Rinnosuke said.

"Let's find out if I'm correct." Byakuya said.

"Is Byakuya serious? If he's wrong, he'll kill himself." Uryu said under his breath.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui." Byakuya fired two blasts of energy at Rinnosuke with full power. Rinnosuke seemed scared and acted without thinking.

"Shiten Kesshun!" Rinnosuke formed his shield to block the attack, but the impact caused it to form cracks and sent Rinnosuke sliding back. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro." Six plates of light were formed and slammed into Rinnosuke's midsection and he found it difficult to move.

"What is this?" Rinnosuke said.

"Since bakudo can't be used to harm another, I shouldn't suffer any damage." Byakuya said. "It would appear that I was right earlier or else you wouldn't have blocked that attack."

"I can't move." Rinnosuke said as he tried to get out, but couldn't even move a finger.

"Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as the petals of his zanpakuto swarmed above Rinnosuke and surrounded his healing flower.

"What are you doing?" Rinnosuke said as he saw the tiny blades slashed against it until there was nothing left and broke Rinnosuke's power.

"It's the end for you." Byakuya said. "Your people insulted our pride of us soul reapers, you've attacked that which matters to me, and your abilities are a threat to all. You're too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Please….don't." Rinnosuke begged.

"It's time that you faced your fears. My flowers are more beautiful than yours." Byakuya said as he commanded his blades to slash all around Rinnosuke and literally shredded him. Uryu couldn't believe that Byakuya was able to pull it off.

'I must admit that I'm impressed.' Uryu thought. 'He's been a step ahead of Rinnosuke all along. He saw right through him. Now I see why Rukia and Renji respect him so much.'

…

Orihime

Orihime continued to fight on her own against Zenou. She kept swinging her sword against Zenou, but Zenou kept using his shield and was able to block each attack that she threw at him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Zenou said.

'I can't light up. I've got to get through somehow.' Orihime thought as she kept attacking. Zenou was getting bored until he sensed what happened to Rinnosuke and just noticed Omai was dead as well.

"It can't be. Two of us have been defeated?" Zenou questioned. Orihime saw that he dropped his guard.

'Now's my chance!' Orihime said as she swung her zanpakuto and aimed for the head. Zenou just noticed it. Orihime was close to cutting it off, but she saw flash images of Zenou and remembered all that he told her. She stopped just short of his neck. Zenou pulled himself together and shoved his hand against her. Orihime was pushed back as she rolled against the ground a few meters. Zenou walked over to Orihime to where stopped. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up to see she was still conscious.

"What was that?" Zenou said. "You had me for an instant, but you didn't see your attack through. Why?"

"I don't know why I'm fighting anymore." Orihime said. Hearing her say that made him grow furious.

"Are you serious? How could you forget what you're fighting for?" Zenou said as he used his spare arm to pound her around. "This won't be as fun if you don't fight back. How could you forget why you're fighting in the middle of our fight?" He tossed her aside and she hit a wall.

'I haven't forgot my reason for fighting.' Orihime thought. 'It's more like I don't see a reason to fight anymore. When I fought Masara, she wanted revenge, and when I fought Ikikaera, he wanted acknowledgement. They both might have wanted two different things, but they were in control of their own actions. It's different with him. He's just doing what his father told him and he doesn't know any better. It just doesn't feel right.'

"If you're not going to fight, I'll have no choice, but to erase you." Zenou said. They might have been able to take a stand against the Roiyariti and slowly gain the upper hand, but it might already be too late.

To Be Continued….


	18. Games of Kyoraku

"I'll erase you." Zenou said. Orihime fought her hardest against Zenou, but in the middle of the fight, she lost her resolve. She no longer sees any reason to fight Zenou when this has all been his father's work. Zenou grew tired of pushing her around and decided to end this.

"Zenou, you don't have to do this." Orihime said.

"I have to." Zenou said as he held out his hand and ready to finish her.

"Hold it!" Zenou looked over to the side and saw Toshiro in his bankai form flying at Zenou. Toshiro swung his sword, but Zenou formed a shield and was able to block the attack.

"Toshio?!" Orihime said. Toshiro got between Orihime and Zenou and was ready to defend her.

"Reinforcements? Even that won't be enough to help you." Zenou said.

"Toshiro, you've got to get out of here. He's much stronger than any enemy you've fought before. You can't win." Orihime said.

"I'm well aware, but you do appear to be in horrible shape." Toshiro said.

"So you came all this way to save her?" Zenou said.

"And defeat you." Toshiro said as he formed ice around Zenou and had him trapped. Toshiro took Orihime and got her out of the way before the ice shattered.

"A zanpakuto that controls ice? Seems interesting, but nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me." Zenou said.

"Orihime, you say put and try to recover. I should be able to hold him off until the stronger forces arrive." Toshiro said. He flew at Zenou and began to attack, but Zenou wasn't the least bit concerned.

…..

Misha

Misha was still in the process of healing Renji and Rukia. After Karin was saved by Toshiro, she went to see how they were doing.

"Misha, are you hanging in there alright?" Karin asked.

"Yeah. It's taking some time since Zenou's powers are so much stronger than mine, but the healing process is going well. Slow, but well." Misha said.

"That's good to hear." Both of them looked to see Byakuya and Uryu.

"You're Rukia's older brother, aren't you?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Byakuya said and kept his focus on Rukia and Renji. "You sure they'll be safe?"

"Yes. I-It's taking some time, but their injuries are healing." Misha said.

"Good. It seems we are making some progress." Byakuya said.

"Brother?" All of them looked to see Rukia and she was starting to wake up. That made them all feel a little more at ease. "Brother, is that you?"

"Rest for now, Rukia. As I was saying, Captain Hitsuguya has engaged another one of our enemies. Hopefully, he'll defeat this one." Byakuya said.

"What about the other captain I sensed was here?" Karin asked.

"You must be talking about Captain Kyoraku." Byakuya said. "Knowing him, he might be….trying to have 'fun' with his opponent before finishing them off."

…

Shunsui

Shunsui was facing against Masuru. Shunsui already released his shikai, but he wasn't really fighting back. Masuru kept swinging his sword at Shunsui, but he kept moving just out of reach.

"You're getting close, but no cigar." Shunsui said.

"Stop fooling around with me and fight for real." Masuru said as he kept swinging his sword, but Shunsui kept avoiding each strike. Throughout the whole fight, Shunsui seemed to be fooling around instead of fighting for real. Shunsui used the Flash Step and moved further away from Masuru.

"You sound like you really need to take it easy." Shunsui said.

"Are you really a captain?" Masuru said. "You don't seem to be taking this fight serious. Is this some sort of joke to you?"

"What's wrong with adding a little humor?" Shunsui asked. During the whole battle, Chad stayed the entire time and watch the whole thing go on.

'Captain Kyoraku does seem to fooling around.' Chad thought. 'He's always been that way. When I fought him for the first time, it didn't seem like he took me serious. Is this part of his fighting style or his personality?'

"If you want to fight for real, how's this. Bushogoma!" Shunsui said as he unleashed a slash of wind at him. Masuru held out his shield and was able to block the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Masuru said.

"Sorry. My Katen Kyokotsu can be a little finicky." Shunsui said. "Perhaps they aren't up for a battle. How about instead we play some games?"

"Are you serious? You want to play around?" Masuru said.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to play?" Shunsui said.

"No, I don't want to play!" Masuru said. "This is a battle. We're suppose to be fighting to the death."

"That doesn't sound as much fun." Shunsui said.

"It's not suppose to be fun." Masuru said as he closed his eyes and thought back to all he learned about battling. "Battles are places where you put life on the line. I see myself as a knight of heaven and I need to take battles serious. They are not something for fun and games. Being able to use your instincts, split second decisions have to be made, and the struggle to survive. That is all that applies to battle." He opened his eyes, but he saw a bubble coming from Shunsui's nose and snoring.

'Is he really asleep while he's standing?' Chad wondered.

"Wake up!" Masuru shouted and snapped Shunsui got a jump start. "Did you listen to a single word that I've said?"

"Sorry. I'm not use to listening to men yapper on like that." Shunsui said. "If you were a nice young lady, it would have been different."

"Damn you, you incompetent joker pretending to be a captain!" Masuru said as he charged right at Shunsui. Shunsui crossed his blades to block his attack. Masuru slammed his shield against the blades and pushed Shunsui back until he had him pinned to the wall.

"Captain!" Chad called out as he went to try and help him.

"Stop right there!" Shunsui said and Chad stopped in his tracks. "There's no need for you to get involved. I have this."

"You have nothing!" Masuru said. He was about to strike Shunsui in the head with his sword, but Shunsui moved it and Masuru's sword sliced through his hat.

"Oh. Why did you have to go and ruin my hat?" Shunsui said.

"Enough of your foolishness." Masuru said as he was about to strike again.

"The fun is just starting." Shunsui said. "Just look down." Masuru did that and saw Shunsui's foot on his shadow.

"What am I looking at?" Masuru said as looked back up. He saw Shunsui smirk before he sank into the shadows. "Where did he…?" He didn't finish as he felt his back got slashed and saw Shunsui appeared behind him. "How did you do that?"

"I told you we would be playing games and Katen Kyokotsu loves to play games." Shunsui said. "That was Kageoni. Whoever steps on the other's shadow wins."

"I'm not here to play games!" Masuru said as he swung his sword around, but Shunsui jumped into the air.

"This is Takaoni. Whoever can jump the highest wins." Shunsui said as he came down and gave a hard slash against Masuru, but he hasn't fallen yet. "Come on. This won't be as much fun if you don't try to play."

"I'm not here to play." Masuru said. "I can't fall. I won't fall. I will continue to stand for Lord Riesin and now that we've reached out goals, I won't let it go because of you people."

"Boy, what a stick in the mud." Shunsui said. "I understand that you think what you do is important, but you shouldn't stress yourself over the whole thing. Trying being more like me and relax and have a little fun while you work. Why are you so intent on seeing this through to the end?"

"Because Lord Riesin desires this." Masuru said. "His wish is my command. He is what brought us together. I never met anyone like me before and those who knew my power grew to fear me. He gave me a place where I feel like I belong and I won't let him down!" Masuru continued to attack and was going to fight even if it means to kill him.

"I'm sorry." Shunsui said. He moved so fast and slashed down Masuru. "What you fight for certainly is admirable, but if it means you have to cause so much destruction, it isn't worth it."

"Lord Riesin." Masuru said as he dropped to the ground and was dead. Even though he wasn't playing, Masuru lost in Shunsui's games.

…

Zenou

Zenou's fight against Toshiro didn't last long. Toshiro laid on the ground in the defeat with Zenou standing over him. All Orihime could do was watch and she didn't recover that much.

"Fool." Zenou said as he raised his foot over Toshiro.

"Don't do it!" Orihime said, but Zenou didn't listen as he slammed his foot down and crushed Toshiro's head.

"Did you really think I couldn't tell this was just an ice clone?" Zenou said as he took his foot away and the body turned into chunks of ice and the real Toshiro showed himself, but he was breathing hard and half of his petals of his bankai has vanished.

"He's much stronger than I thought." Toshiro said. The fighting stop when they heard some loud crash.

…

Riesin

Riesin stood over another fallen victim. Ichigo was badly hurt and was practically shoved into a wall. Yuzu came out from her hiding spot and saw Ichigo was in trouble.

"You've put up a good fight, but I'm afraid this is where it ends." Riesin said and Yuzu was starting to get scared.

"Ichigo." Yuzu whimpered.

To Be Continued…


	19. Riesin's Intentions

The fight against the Roiyariti was coming closer and closer to an end. Three of them have been defeated for they've overestimated themselves and underestimated their enemies. However, that doesn't seem to be the case with Zenou and Riesin.

"What was that sound from earlier?" Toshiro said.

"I can feel it. It's the brother of Yuzu." Zenou said.

"Are you talking about Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"Ichigo?" Toshiro questioned as he wondered what was happening.

"Yes. He's up against my father." Zenou said. "He stands no chance against my father. That soul reaper will surely die. His existence will be erased."

"It would not be wise to underestimate Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro said. "I know what I'm talking about. You would be amazed if you knew what he has accomplished what normal soul reapers could not." Toshiro had ever bit of faith in Ichigo and went to continue his fight. He swung his sword, but Zenou brushed it aside. The impact sent Toshiro flying into a building.

"Ridiculous. My father cannot be beaten. Now for you, Orihime." Zenou said as he turned to face her, but saw she was leaving. Orihime was flying through the air as she was trying to get to Ichigo.

'Hang on, Ichigo. I'm on my way.' Orihime told herself as she was racing to him, but Zenou used incredible speed and cut her off.

"Going somewhere?" Zenou taunted.

"Zenou, move out of my way. I'm going to help Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I'm afraid not. There's nothing you can do. He's finished and so are you." Zenou said.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo was embedded into a wall from his fight with Riesin. Even in his bankai state, Riesin has overpowered him. What he has not seen yet was Yuzu hiding away and she was terrified her brother was going to die.

'His power is unbelievable. No wonder he was able to defeat someone like Kenpachi so easily.' Ichigo thought. Riesin walked over to Ichigo and kicked him right through the wall and all the way to the other side of the building.

"I will say this. Despite the insignificance of mortals and soul reapers, at least you can us entertained with your pain and misery." Riesin said as he walked through the building to Ichigo as Ichigo stood back up.

"Damn you." Ichigo said. Riesin unleashed all of his Shun Shun Raikko and was ready to finish Ichigo off. Yuzu tried her best to stay out of sight as she followed the two. She's never truly seen her brother fight like this before and she just felt she had to see that he'll be alright.

"You certainly held out longer than any of the other soul reapers I've fought against. You certainly are special." Riesin said. "Be honored that your end is done by my power."

"I don't think that's going to be happening. I've found a flaw with your powers." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about? I hold no flaws." Riesin said as he commanded his attack, but Ichigo used his great speed to avoid the attack. Ichigo was running circles around Riesin with dozens of afterimages.

"Your powers focus sole on attack, but you don't have any healing or defensive abilities like the others." Ichigo said. Riesin kept an eye for where the real Ichigo was going to attack. He felt a change in wind and was able to pick up on Ichigo and stepped out of Ichigo's attack and that surprised him.

"Nice try." Riesin said as he grabbed a hold of him and tossed him down the street. "While you are correct, you really aren't the first to move away from my attack and strike me directly. That's why I've trained my body physically and spiritually. A trick like that won't work on me. If you're having this much trouble against me, I can't imagine what that girl is going through with Zenou's power."

"Hang on. Something doesn't seem right." Ichigo said, but he didn't get to think about it as Riesin grabbed Ichigo by the head and shoved him to the ground.

"With that power in our hands, there is no one who can stand against us. The world you know is about to disappear." Riesin said. He lifted Ichigo back up and tossed him on his back. "A pity you won't be able to see it."

"You don't know if you're really going to win." Ichigo said.

"Is that so? You can sense it can't you?" Riesin said. "Orihime is struggling to survive and Zenou is just toying with her."

"There is a way to beat him. The other three have already been beaten and I'll beat you." Ichigo said.

"Their defeats no longer matter to me." Riesin said. "Zenou's power is all that matters now. The entire world will change because of it. Zenou's power is our very existence."

"Wait." Ichigo said as he was getting back up.

"One thing about you lower beings is that your persistence is annoying." Riesin complained with annoyance.

"It's one thing to act like you don't care about your comrades' death when they just stayed loyal to you." Ichigo said. "This is different. You keep saying "Zenou's power", but not Zenou himself."

"What's your point?" Riesin said.

"You don't care about your son, do you?" Ichigo said. "It was just the power you wanted from him all along. You might as well admit it."

"That's a serious accusation, young man." Riesin said.

"You didn't care if that flower made your son healthy or not. It was just the power you want." Ichigo said. "Don't bother lying."

"You think you're some kind of detective….even if you are right." Riesin said. "Zenou's health never mattered to me. If it weren't for the fact he was the chosen one to wield the full extent of the Shun Shun Raikko, he would only slow me down. Of course, I needed an heir to my throne for when I reign supreme. With him drinking the nectar, combined with Zenou's power, there is no force in existence that can stop me."

"You're a monster. How could you do that to your own son? You had Zenou think he was nothing, but a tool for you to use." Ichigo said.

"That's because he is." Riesin said. "His power is for me to control. No one can stop me. Is there anything else you like to know or need confirmed?"

"I just have one last thing to ask. What about Zenou's mother?" Ichigo said. "Orihime told me that Zenou lost his mother when he was young. What really happened to her?"

"Why does that even matter to you?" Riesin said.

"I know too well what it's like not having a mother around." Ichigo said. "I bet if she was still alive, things would be different with Zenou."

"I see. You're trying to emphasize with him." Riesin said. "Very well. I was married to a mortal for a while, but that was only because I wanted an heir and cause my power to grow. How lucky I was with the powers Zenou got. I just couldn't allow Zenou be held back by these ridiculous philosophies such as the value of lives from those who are beneath us. She didn't see things my way and wanted Zenou to treat everyone as an equal. So I erased her."

"What?!" Ichigo said. He tightened his grip with rage. "You killed your wife, Zenou's mother."

"She was all used up. I know longer had any need for her. What else do you do with trash?" Riesin said.

"That's it!" Ichigo shouted as spirit energy jetted out of his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tensho!" He unleashed a powerful wave of his signature attack that tore the city road apart. Yuzu ran back to avoid getting hit by the attack. Riesin focused his power to try and block the attack, but the force of the attack pushed him back. The attack cleared away and Riesin was still standing, but he did sustain some injuries. Ichigo gritted his teeth and glared daggers at Riesin.

"That was actually a little surprising." Riesin said. "Why do you care so much about what became of Riesin?"

"I didn't, but Orihime does and that was enough for me." Ichigo said. "After hearing how you talked about Zenou and his mother was going way too far. I don't care who you think you are. No one deserves to talk like that about people that are suppose to matter to them."

"I really don't see why you are getting so upset?" Riesin said.

"You're the father. You were the husband. You're suppose to care and protect them, but all you've ever cared about is power!" Ichigo said. "That's wrong on so many levels and I can't allow you to live and keep doing that."

"You can't allow me? I don't see how you can stop me." Riesin said. Ichigo was about to go and continue his fight, but he stopped when he heard something crash through the building and into the street behind them. He turned to look and saw it was Orihime.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out. He looked up to the sky and saw Zenou. Orihime tried to stand back up, but she had no strength left.

"It looks like you've reached the end of your rope. I say this is where it ends." Zenou said and Orihime didn't had the strength to protect herself. Zenou flew down to her and held out his arm. Orihime turned away and braced for the impact, but instead of a claw, she felt something wet land on her. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo dove in the way of the attack and Zenou had his hand right through him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed.

To Be Continued…


	20. What Love Can Do

The battle went from bad to worse. Orihime was no match for Zenou. He was about to finish her off, but Ichigo stepped in the way of the attack and the injury seemed fatal. Orihime reached out and placed her hands on the sides of his face to make sure he was still conscious. Zenou pulled his hand and Ichigo collapsed over Orihime.

"Ichigo, hang in there." Orihime said as she grabbed her zanpakuto. "Maybe I can use my zanpakuto to heal his injury." She placed her sword over the wound and prayed it would work. The sword glowed brighter and the injury was healing. That was much to her relief.

"Why?" Zenou said. "Why would he step in the way of my attack like that? Why would you risk your life just to protect her?"

"Because…" Ichigo said as he was able to speak. "It's because….I love her."

"Love?" Zenou questioned. It was an emotion he wasn't really familiar with. "Love makes you willing to risk your own life for someone else?"

"Of course if you truly love someone." Orihime said. Zenou never experienced that feeling before. He couldn't tell if that was true or not.

"Zenou!" Riesin called out and got his son's attention. "I think you've play around with them long enough. Put an end to this now before they ruin everything."

"Yes, as you wish." Zenou said. He unfolded his wings and flew up to the air.

"Are you serious? You're still going to listen to him?" Orihime said.

"Don't." Ichigo said as he tried to sit up. "Zenou, your father really doesn't care about you. He's just using you." Zenou wasn't really listening to them. He held out his right arm and began to build up power. "Orihime, forget about me. Just go and save yourself."

"No, I won't leave you." Orihime said.

"It doesn't matter if you run or not." Zenou said as the energy build up into a large black and purple orb that he held out with just one arm. "This will be the end for both of you." Orihime didn't care if she died, but she had to protect Ichigo like he did for her. She tried to stand on her own two feet and raise her zanpakuto, but her body felt too heavy for her.

"What can I do? Ichigo is in terrible shape." Orihime said. "If I don't do something, we're both going to die."

"Orihime, forget about me. I'm begging you to save yourself." Ichigo said.

"Even if I could, I can't and won't." Orihime said. "My body feels too heavy for me to run and I would never do something so selfish."

"You're truly willing to risk your life if it means you can protect him?" Zenou said. "I don't understand how that can be."

"That's love. Hasn't your father ever done something like that for you?" Orihime said. "Hasn't your father risked anything like his life or his health if it means you're protected?"

"I don't think so." Ichigo said. "I just heard from Riesin that he never really cared about Zenou. It was just the power he wanted." That was quite the surprise to Orihime. It just confirmed everything Orihime heard and thought about him. Zenou was being hesitant to unleash the attack because this was a subject he knew nothing about.

"Father never did something like that for me." Zenou said.

"Zenou!" Zenou looked over to the side as he saw his father jump up to the roof of a building for him to speak with his son. "Stop stalling. Erase them now."

"Right." Zenou agreed. Orihime didn't know what she can do to convince Zenou. She figured that if she was going to die here, she would at least die with the man she loves. "Farewell."

"Don't do it, please." Zenou held his attack off as he saw Yuzu come out of hiding. She ran out in front of Orihime and held her arms out to shield her. "Yuzu!"

"Yuzu, what are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"Yuzu, get out of here." Orihime said.

"I highly suggest you do what they tell you. This is no place for a mortal like you." Zenou said.

"What are you waiting for?" Riesin said. "She's just one girl. Just erase her with the other two."

"Father, she has nothing to do with this." Zenou said as he truly wanted to spare Yuzu.

"Why do you care? She's an inferior human." Riesin said. "I don't even sense any power coming from her. It should be as easy as taking a puff of breath. Strike now!"

"Zenou, please don't do it. You don't have to do what he says." Yuzu said.

"I gave you an order! Are you disobeying your lord?" Riesin said. Zenou didn't know what to do. He wanted to do what his father is telling him, but he doesn't want to hurt Yuzu.

"Yuzu, what are you even doing here? You need to run." Ichigo said.

"Forget it. I'm not going anywhere." Yuzu said. "I'm tired of you and Karin risking your lives while I can't do anything. This time, I'm putting my life on the line."

"Why did you even come all this way here?" Zenou said. "You have no power to fight me with."

"I didn't come all this way to fight you. I only want to talk to you." Yuzu said. "Zenou, you don't have to do this. You don't have to do what that man is telling you."

"Zenou, don't listen to her. She's nothing. Do not disobey me." Riesin said.

"No." Yuzu said. "Zenou, I came here because I think you a poor man who has been misguided and I want to help you. I overheard what your father said to my brother. He doesn't care for you at all. It was only the power that he wanted all along."

"Don't let this girl fool you." Riesin said, but Zenou was still refusing to unleash his attack. Riesin was growing irritated. "You better have a good reason for not following through."

"When I was at a weak point, Yuzu tried to help me even though she didn't know me." Zenou said. "She taught me about kindness. She's done what no one else has for me."

"Kindness? It's a weakness." Riesin said. "Emotions cloud one's judgment and causes people to make foolish mistakes instead of doing the smart decision."

"Zenou, you don't need to do this." Yuzu said. "He doesn't care about you like a father should. You can stand up to him."

"Yuzu, are you risking your life for these people because of love?" Zenou said.

"Of course. I love my brother." Yuzu said.

"I've never experienced love before, at least I don't think I did." Zenou said.

"I'm sure you did." Yuzu said. "I know I don't know you that well and I know I don't know your mother, but I know she loved you." That caught the peak of Zenou's attention.

"How would you know that if you don't know her?" Zenou asked.

"I overheard what Ichigo and that man were talking about." Yuzu said as she turned to him and glared daggers at him. "I also heard that he's the reason your mother is gone. He's the one that killed her."

"What?" Zenou said.

"He was afraid your mother would teach you about the value of life." Yuzu said. "He didn't want your mother teaching you about kindness."

"Father, is this true? Did you really take my mother away?" Zenou said, but Riesin refused to answer.

"See? He doesn't care about you at all." Yuzu said. "Just look at him. He's nothing like how a real father should be. Real parents support and help their children, but he's just ordering you around. He's not even addressing himself as father. He's addressing himself as your master. Zenou, I know you don't remember much about your mother, but you must have some memories of her buried somewhere inside you. She wouldn't have want you to become this."

"Mother." Zenou said as he thought back. Hearing all this was bringing back a memory of him as a small child with his mother. She seemed happy and he remembered something he told her.

' _I love you, Zenou. I know you'll be a kind, loving, and caring person. That's all I ever want you to be.'_

"Zenou, that man is just using you. It's your power, not his. You're stronger than him." Yuzu said. "Don't let him control you."

"Enough of this." Riesin said. "It's all just nonsense. Zenou, she's nothing. She's a foolish girl. There's nothing she knows about you. Your power is absolute now. Your power will control the entire world. Show her no one can control you."

"You're right, father." Zenou said as he moved his arm and aimed at him to his horror.

"What are you doing? Don't point that thing at me!" Riesin said.

"No one can control me." Zenou said as he unleashed the orb and it was heading for Riesin.

"You insufferable fool!" Riesin said as he tried to stop it, but all pieces of his Shun Shun Raikko were destroyed and the attack kept coming. Riesin screamed in horror as he was absorbed into the attack and forever gone. Yuzu and the others were amazed by his power.

"Now to make this right." Zenou said as he held out both his hands and they were glowing. He clapped his hands together and sent out a bright light through the entire city. When the light cleared away, buildings were restored, the injuries were gone, the city was restored.

"He restored everything." Ichigo said as he and Orihime were back to full strength. Zenou flew down and landed on his feet. Yuzu and Orihime ran out ahead and got in front of him.

"I knew you would make the right decision." Yuzu said.

"You did it. You stood up for yourself and set yourself free." Orihime said. "Thanks to you, this is all over."

"No. This isn't over because I'm still upholding my father's legacy and defied my mother." Zenou said as he treaded a couple steps. "Orihime, please…..kill me."

To Be Continued…


	21. May Flowers Continue to Bloom

Yuzu succeeded in reaching out to Zenou and he saw that his father just used him. However, after he turned on his own father and erased his existence, he asked a bizarre request of Orihime.

"You want me to what?" Orihime asked.

"Kill me. I want you to strike me down and put an end to all the madness my father has created once and for all." Zenou said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu said.

"My father really did just use me and I didn't become what my mother wanted me to be." Zenou said. "Everything that has happened to myself, your friends, and so many people is done by my father. It was all in his foolish desire to take over the world, but he's left quite the impact. His legacy will continue to haunt the entire planet and I'm a part of it."

"I still don't see why you want Orihime to kill you." Ichigo said as he walked up behind him.

"Just look at me." Zenou said as he looked at his hands. "Even what I am right is my father's doing and I'm just to blame for all the horrible things he's done. I followed his orders without a second thought and because I'm his son, this world will see me as the very monster my father was."

"That doesn't mean you have to die." Yuzu said.

"You can start your life over again." Orihime said as she refused to let him give up his life like this. "Zenou, this isn't the answer. You can use your powers to do a lot of good for the world."

"I can't." Zenou said. "I'm unable to revert back into my original form. If I don't die, I'll remain like this forever. This form is just a reminder of what my father and I have done."

"Stop it, please." Yuzu said as she tried to block out all the talking. "What happened wasn't your fault. It was your father who is to blame. There's no reason for you to die."

"Please, try to understand." Zenou said. "I am to blame for some of the things my father has done. I could have tried to stop him, but I followed everything he ever told me without a single thought. I felt that I had to as his son, but that wasn't the case. I just didn't know better."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Orihime said.

"There's more to it than that." Zenou said. "My mother wanted me to be a kind, caring, and loving person. Someone that valued life, but I failed and became the opposite."

"Zenou…" Ichigo started, but he really didn't know what to say. He was beginning to understand. After all, he lost his mother and with how close they use to be, he would hate it if he didn't become the person she would want him to be.

"My father's legacy is still alive with me." Zenou said. "It will continue to follow me and I still feel like I'm in my father's shadow. The only way I'll truly be free from the destruction my father has caused and the guilt of failing my mother is for me to die."

"That isn't true!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime, you have to understand." Zenou said.

"No, I won't hear about this anymore." Orihime said. "Even if I would, I still couldn't. You have healing abilities. You could heal yourself in an instant."

"You don't need to worry about that." Zenou said. "I'll bring my powers to as minimal as possible and resist the power. I'll even aid in my own death. It would just feel right to die by the hands of a pure heart person such as yourself."

'He's saying he holds all the responsibility of what his father and himself has done.' Ichigo thought. 'I'm not sure what those two have done before, but it sounds like he wants to take responsibility for all of it. Still, it feels like it isn't fair since he never knew any better, but he still feels trapped by his father at the same time.' Even Ichigo was starting to feel sorry.

"All this talking isn't going to do any good." Zenou said. "If you don't strike me down, those from the Soul Society will hunt me down and they will. No matter how you look at it, my life will end."

"Stop it." Yuzu cried. "Please stop talking like that. Maybe if we talk to them, they'll spare you. My brother is good friends with some of those captains."

"We're talking about a spiritual military operation." Zenou said. "They wouldn't let me live or be free because of my powers, at least the way I am now. Perhaps in death, I can finally be free."

"No! Stop it!" Orihime said as she refused with all she can. She can't let Zenou go through with this because she just couldn't see how his death would solve anything.

"What about this are you not understanding?!" Zenou said as he was growing frustrated. "My entire life has been used. I have no reason to live anymore. Try to imagine how I must feel. I've become the dangerous power my father wanted me to be and I never truly had a will of my own. I'm a permanent reminder of what he has done. I have no hope left. I have no future if I stay here. If I am going to die, I want to die by the hands of someone like you."

"Just use your powers for good." Yuzu said through her tears.

"She's right." Orihime said as she was crying too. "You're in control of your own future now. There isn't anyone who can stop you."

"As I already said, the Soul Society will come after me. You can't change the mind of a military power like that." Zenou said. "Most of all, my father will continue to haunt me. There's no other choice to be made. Please kill me!" He demanded and felt something pierce right through his chest and the three of them saw it was a black blade. They all looked behind him and saw Ichigo stabbed Zenou with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Ichigo?!" Orihime cried.

"Why did you do that?" Yuzu said.

"He was right guys. It's the only he'll really be free." Ichigo said as he pulled out his sword. Orihime looked closer and saw Ichigo was crying as well with eyes sealed shut. 'Damn it. He's even got me crying.'

"You don't need to cry." Zenou said as he smiled. "I'm glad that he did it." With the mixture of all different kinds of spiritual energy colliding in Zenou, a substance that resembled black flames formed from the wound and his body began to disintegrate as the black flames consumed him.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked behind him and saw Rukia and all the others arriving.

"Looks like we're not needed here." Uryu said as they all saw Zenou's body being burnt away.

"This is where it ends." Zenou said and looked to Orihime and Yuzu. "Don't be sad. You two showed me what kindness and love really is. Orihime, Yuzu….thank you." Those were his last words before the black flames completely consumed him and there wasn't a trace of him remaining. Zenou is gone and the dangerous the Roiyariti are no more.

…

The Cemetery

Weeks have passed since the defeat of Zenou and the Roiyariti were no more. Thanks to Zenou, all traces of the destruction that they left behind have been removed in Karakura Town. Orihime hated of what became of Zenou, but she thought the least she could do was have a grave made for him and that's just what she did and where she is now.

"I've hope you found peace." Orihime said as she placed a bouquet of flowers in front of his grave. Zenou's grave was placed at a higher part of the cemetery. He might have been away from others, but held a great view of the city so that Zenou may see all that is out there.

"I hope he is at peace." Yuzu said as she visited with Orihime and Misha.

"I'm sure that he is." Misha said. "Zenou might have been manipulated by Riesin, but I think he was able to find closure with himself."

"You three doing okay?" Ichigo said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah. We're fine." Orihime said.

"Yuzu, Mom's grave really isn't that far. How about you go pay her a visit?" Ichigo said and Yuzu agreed. "Misha, could you go with her?"

"Sure thing." Misha said as the two of them left. Ichigo walked over to Orihime and grabbed her hand.

"How are you holding up?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm okay." Orihime said. "I just still wish there could have been another way."

"I doubt Zenou would want there to be." Ichigo said. "Maybe you should stop seeing this as a bad thing. I think his death is just like those flowers."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"When someone steps on a flower, it ends up getting crushed, but that doesn't mean it's the end." Ichigo said. "Their petals are carried away by the wind and they are free from the ground and free to go wherever they want."

"Just like the flowers of the Shun Shun Rikka fly around." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "Your powers restore life and if life is like flowers, you can have them continue to bloom. That's what you and Yuzu did for Zenou. Zenou bloomed into a more powerful, gentle, and confident person and I know you can do so much more for so many others." He pulled her into a kiss to show how sincere he was about how Orihime can makes lives better.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others." Ichigo said as he held her hand and the two of them headed out. Orihime took one last look back at the grave and she noticed a wind carried a few petals away. Everyone is free to choose their own path of life just as flowers are free to bloom anywhere. All can be free and may flowers continue to bloom in life.

The End


End file.
